Gamble, A Supernatural Fic (Book 1)
by MinyaPunchers
Summary: While driving through the backways of Northern VA, Sam & Dean Winchester stumble on a pair of siblings, one older, one younger. They seem to be their female counterparts with added skills & secrets. This is Book 1 of their combined journey in all things Supernatural. Takes place towards the end of Season 1 with 2 orignal characters. Rated M for language & minor 'adult' situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Greetings everyone! It's been awhile since I've posted anything up and this story has been floating around in my head for awhile, especially after my interest in the show has heightened. Anyways, hope you all like it and bear with me since this book in particular is like a giant filler if that makes sense. It's also (to the best of my ability) written in 3rd POV. Hope it's enjoyed and look out for an update next week. Please don't forget to rate/review and all that jazz, ta-ta for now! =)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the show Supernatural, just the story I came up with and the OCs.

 **Chapter 1**

Sam and Dean Winchester were currently driving down a long stretch of road in the backwoods of Virginia after having just destroyed a den of vampires. The sun was setting, signaling the end of the day, and both men were dead tired. They were a few miles outside of Charlottesville waiting for the next hotel to appear and by the next morning, they'll be gone, onto the next case while they awaited any alerts from their father, John Winchester.

A steady silence took over the inside of the '67 Black Impala as Dean drove and Sam searched through news articles, looking for anything supernatural or out of the ordinary. Various buildings and shopping centers popped up beyond the horizon the further they drove and a sign advertising a college basketball game at the nearby university that week flashed behind them.

While Sam was more than willing to crash and sleep for the night, Dean on the other hand was itching for a drink having not had a taste of liquor in a few weeks. He hoped that along with a hotel there was a decent bar nearby.

"Up in Baltimore, there seems to be a string of disappearances from a handful of counties. All of them teenagers, but no other distinct patterns have been linked. A couple are from foster homes, another from a respected neighborhood-" Sam went on.

"Teenagers run away all the time, you did," Dean interrupted cheekily, glancing at his brother who rolled his eyes in response.

"Five in the last month alone Dean and they had promising paths ahead of them. What would make them run away?" Sam asked.

"Well, what made you run away Sammy?" Dean countered.

Sam sighed, "it's along the way, could it really hurt to check?" Sam asked softly as Dean turned into a parking lot. Letting the engine run, Dean smirked when his eyes spied neon lights on the other side of the parking lot, hypnotizing him.

"Let me have a drink tonight and we can check out whatever place you want tomorrow Sammy," Dean grinned. Sam followed his gaze and shook his head.

"Gimme a card so I can check in then," Sam said with his hand outstretched not in the mood for a drink. Dean grinned and tossed a random card before shutting off the Impala. Getting out, Dean headed towards the direction of the bar.

"Dean!"

"Yeah?"

"Keys too," Sam stated with his hand open.

"Seriously?" Dean huffed and Sam just gave him a look that said it was non negotiable. With an exaggerated sigh, Dean pitched his keys, and turned away without another word.

A bold neon red sign that read 'Vertigo' loomed ahead. Loud music boomed from the place and groups of people scattered about. The bar itself was a hole in the wall, but at least it was spacious.

On the right side of the entrance, bar tables and stools were set around a raised stage and a small dance floor. To the left side was a blocked off room that marked a smoking section. Near the middle, three pool tables were placed, all taken, while a long bar stood against the back end of the wall where Dean pushed to first.

Flagging down a bartender, Dean placed a well deserved drink order. "Shot of Jack and a pint of whatever you have on tap," the bartender nodded and took a few moments with the order. Dean slapped a twenty on the counter just as the drinks were placed before him. Dean downed the shot and winced, letting out a breath. Before he could order a second shot, commotion at the nearest pool table made him turn.

Roughly ten people crowded around the table nearest to Dean, shouting and cheering. Craning his neck as the crowd cleared, Dean's jaw dropped. A very shapely female leaned halfway across the table to shoot. She was wearing black PVC pants that clung to her like a second skin and outlined a very full backside. A form fitting black tank top peeked beneath a long sleeved flannel that was tied around her waist.

Dean gulped as she turned and he got a glimpse of her face. Her face was heart shaped with an angled chin and a rounded nose. Freckles dotted her face and highlighted her high cheekbones. On the right side of her face, however, a thin angled white scar trailed from just under her eyelid to the corner of her mouth

But even something as minor as a scar didn't distract from her immense beauty. Her long copper hair blocked the other half of her face as she took the last shot, but Dean could make out a smirk on her plump red lips and fire in her dark eyes.

A loud roar of voices erupted around the table, breaking Dean from his heavy observation. The female smiled as she went around the table collecting bills from others, some either happy or angered by her win. A few slapped their bills on table and shuffled away as she collected her winnings.

Grinning widely, she faced a final patron, hand outstretched. The burly man standing across from her however didn't seem too eager on giving up the wages. He crossed his arms, shaking his head at her, not budging.

The female rolled her eyes, "c'mon Joe, you know the rules, don't be a sore los-"

"No! Every game, you win! Whether its billiards or darts, whatever it is, you magically win it!" The man growled, leaning in to grab her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a no good dirty cheater,"

The woman glanced down at his hand on her arm then back at his face, no smile was left on her face. "Joe, remove your arm. Now." She said in a low tone.

He scoffed at her, "or what?!" He spat. Dean was close to stepping in, but before he could, the woman took control of the situation. She cracked her neck then grabbed his arm and spun him before slamming his body to the table. Twisting the same arm behind his back, she had him pinned.

He squealed and squirmed in her hold as she moved to whisper in his ear. He went still before letting him free and then stepped away. He swallowed as he dug into his pockets. After emptying wadded bills onto the table did the man turn away and exit the bar without another word. Breathing deeply, she counted the wadded bills along with the others.

Looking around at the remaining patrons, her smirk was back as she raised her arms. "Drinks on me!" She announced happily as they each murmured amongst themselves before going back to their own business. Shaking her head, she headed to the bar while he continued to shamelessly stare her down. He was becoming more and more impressed by this mystery woman with each passing moment.

"Hey Earl! Can I get a whiskey sour shot please?" She called out. Her voice was rugged yet gentle compared to harsh tones moments ago. And Dean wanted to hear more. Clearing his throat, Dean was ready to lay on his charm. "Unless you plan on buying me a drink or challenging me to a game, hold those words." She stated, shooting Dean down.

Dean's jaw dropped as she downed her shot (without a chaser or a hint of discomfort) and turned to face him. Now he could see her eyes. They were almond shaped and chocolate brown, bright and alive. She quirked an eyebrow at his expression, waiting. Dean cleared his throat again, standing at full height. But when he opened his mouth, nothing came out.

"Cat got your tongue honey," she smirked.

Regaining his composure, Dean scoffed. "You were quick to shoot me down weren't you sweetheart?"

Her smirk deepened, "so you weren't planning on laying down a cheap pickup line about how you should bed me?"

Dean scoffed and chuckled, "Of course not!" He sputtered, taking a long sip of his beer.

Leaning in, so close that she could take in his musky scent and Dean in turn got a closer look at the beauty before him, she spoke ever so softly, "then what were you gonna ask me?"

Dean gulped then glanced over at one of the pool tables. "I wanted to show you a thing or two on how to play a real game of pool,"

Now nose to nose, she giggled in response, and stepped away. Dean let out a deep breath and watched as she set up the table for another game.

"Rack 'em up then pretty boy." She grinned, passing him the triangle wood piece. Dean shook his head and finished his drink before grabbing a pool cue, feeling anxious about the game.

"So, you think I'm pretty huh?" Dean winked. She rolled her eyes in response as he finished up racking the balls. "My name is Dean," he said as he thrust out his hand.

She glanced at his open palm and returned the gesture, "Nicole," she replied simply.

Dean half grinned, "Finally, a name to match the face!" He exclaimed. Dean attempted to pull away, but Nicole chose to hold on.

"Wait a sec cowboy, we need to settle on a wager first." Nicole stated. Dean nodded and gestured for her to continue. "I usually charge a hundred a game but for you…" she paused, giving him a once over, "you look like a real challenge. So…how about one fifty?" She questioned. Dean guffawed. 'This chick was as bad as him!' Dean thought to himself, but grinned nonetheless.

"You bet me more cause I'm a challenge?" He asked in a flirty tone, pulling her towards him. She almost gasped at the change of pace. "Is that really fair sweetheart?" He asked with a raised brow.

Nicole was messing with his head, playing into his ego which was apart of her technique aside from her skill. She knew he had one…all guys like him had one. She knew when he first entered the bar, especially when she felt his eyes on her. He was a drifter and assumed that she was a tease that was willing to give into his every whim. But like the others, he was sorely mistaken, and she couldn't wait to knock him down a few pegs.

"Take it as a compliment, _pretty boy_ ," she smirked as she pushed him away, taking note that he was fairly muscular. Nicole shook her head and stuck her hand out once more. It wasn't time to get distracted, it was time to win another game. "Do we have a wager then, _Dean_?" she asked, rolling his name off her tongue.

Dean pursed his lips thinking he had a decent chance. "Deal. You can break since you seem pretty handy when it comes to busting some balls," he half grinned.

Nicole sighed, "yeah, never heard that one before…" Nicole rolled her eyes as she veered forward with the cue poised and ready to break. She looked up at Dean across the table through her dark lashes and pulled the cue away slightly then struck hard.

The colorful balls scattered around the table and half of them went in the pockets. Dean's jaw went slack for the second time that evening. Nicole smiled as she gazed at Dean's expression. She sighed happily, 'it never gets old' Nicole thought to herself.

"I call solids," she moved around the table, ready to take her next shot. Only a few solids were left on the table after she broke and she had a plan laid out.

"7-ball, side pocket."

"2-ball, corner pocket."

"6-ball, side pocket."

She shouted each of her moves and executed them perfectly. Dean stood stock still, shocked that she played so well. He didn't even get a chance to try and Nicole was already set to deliver the end shot.

"Well, I'm screwed…" Dean grumbled.

"Not quite," she replied, figuring how to deliver the final blow. The eight ball was located in between a pair of stripes near the center of the table while her cue ball was near the opposite side.

Looking at the table, Dean felt hopeful as she pondered her next move, biting her bottom lip. He inadvertently licked his own as his mind drifted away from the current game. Instead, he allowed himself to picture Nicole bent over that very table for unrated reasons.

Back at her side, Nicole smiled and got into position. "8-ball corner pocket…" she stated, gesturing to the one closest to her.

Dean came down from his x-rated thoughts curious as to how she could pull it off. Taking aim, she shot her cue with enough force to hit one of his stripes which then collided with another. The second ball clacked against the 8-ball with enough force to hit the side of the table and trail slowly into its assigned corner pocket.

"Ok, now you've been properly screwed," she said with a smile. Dean scoffed thinking of a better way to screw. She moved around to his side of the table feeling smug as he began to pout. "And here I thought it would be a challenge," she said with a click of her tongue. "Pity."

"Double or nothing." Dean stated firmly. Nicole's smug look fell as she shook her head.

"Awe, don't be a spoil sport! We shook fair and-"

Dean interrupted her as he pulled out five hundred dollar bills and slapped them on the table between them. Nicole's eyes lit up and she shivered in excitement.

"Five hundred dollars, one more game. You in sweetheart?" He asked, voice gruff, and eyes serious. They locked in on her mischievous ones. Eyes that never backed down from a challenge.

"I'm in." She smiled not realizing then that that was the first of many challenges and the first of even greater adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello all and thank you for checking out my story! Here's the next update as promised and in this chapter you'll be introduced to the second OFC of the story. Hope ya'll like it and keep an eye out for an update around the same time next week. Please don't forget to rate/review and all that jazz, ta-ta for now!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the show Supernatural, just the story I came up with and the OCs.

 **Chapter 2**

After checking in and bringing the essentials, Sam Winchester stood alone in the empty hotel room, debating on staying up or turning in. Sighing, he chose neither. Packing up his laptop and locking the door behind him, Sam stood on the outside of the hotel room for a few moments.

Scanning his surroundings, Sam contemplated joining Dean at the bar but instead, spotted a diner across the street. Mind already made up, Sam walked across the street to the quant little stop thinking a warm meal would help calm his nerves.

A bell dinged as he opened then closed the door. The interior of the 'Silver Diner' had a classic retro vibe from the checkered black and white floors to the wood paneled walls to the jukebox in the corner. A couple of truckers occupied the counter, but otherwise, the diner was dead.

Sam shuffled to a booth and picked up the plastic menu as he waited for a server. At that time, only three employees were on the clock; the owner who was manning the stoves, his wife and co-owner cleaning in the kitchen, and a young waitress who waited on the truckers and was now making way for the new customer. She stopped in her tracks and pivoted on her heel, reentering the kitchen after seeing the attractive male.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh. My. God!" She exclaimed, earning a look from the co-owner, Lydia.

"What's the matter honey?" She drawled. The younger female was breathing heavily now and Lydia was afraid the poor girl was about to have an attack.

"There's another customer out there!" She hissed.

"And…?" Lydia questioned, waiting for more of an explanation.

"He's gorgeous!" Puzzled, Lydia pushed past her and peeked out the door, seeing the newest guest.

"Hmmm…that he is," she replied simply. "Can you go take his order please honey," she said, resuming her cleaning duties.

She gaped at Lydia, resembling a fish. "B-but, I, uh…"

"Child, he's just another customer. He won't bite ok?" Lydia reasoned.

"Unless you like that kind of thing…" The cook/owner Jerry piped in, earning a groan from both women.

"Not helping Jerry…" Lydia replied, rubbing her temples before turning back to her nervous waitress. "Just go out there please, you'll be fine," she finished as she placed a pad and pen in the girl's hands before pushing her out of the kitchen.

Breathing deeply and smoothing out the skirt of her uniform, she moved forward. Once close enough, she plastered on a smile, and greeted him. "Hi there, thank you for being so patient…" she paused as he raised his head to face her. 'He's more stunning up close' she thought before clearing her throat, "I'm Toni, what can I get for you?"

Sam smiled up at the waitress and she in turn could swear her heart skipped at the gesture. And while she was having her moment, Sam did the same. The female in front of him wore an old school baby blue waitress uniform that ended just above her knees, revealing tanned legs.

While Toni thought her uniform frumpy, Sam thought it highlighted her curves, especially around her chest that was missing a button. Moving past her body, he took a look at her face that was fixed on him. Her face was rounded with dimples around her mouth and a pointed chin. Her full pink lips were pursed, slightly open as she breathed from her mouth. And her eyes, wow her eyes…they were a startling shade of sapphire blue that sparkled.

Sam coughed, struggling to clear his mind and refocus. "Evening, I'm Sam and…and and…" He chuckled, looking down at the menu. "I have no idea what I want…"

"Well, it is the 'forth meal' hour…" Toni drifted off.

Sam looked up again, puzzled. "What's a forth meal?"

She giggled before explaining, "A forth meal is the meal in between dinner and breakfast so it could be either of those. It's the type of meal reserved for graveyard shift workers, late night studiers, drunk bar hoppers, or truckers." She finished, giving him a once over. "My guess is your from the university or maybe a drifter,"

Sam chuckled, "I'm a mix of both, mostly the latter." He replied simply.

"Oh, pity…" she said shyly secretly wishing he wasn't another drifter.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He questioned making her blush.

She shook her head, "oh nothing, don't mind me!" Toni replied quickly.

"Okay…" Sam said, unconvinced. "So…what do you recommend for a forth meal?" He asked.

"Oh, uhm…" She dragged out, looking at the menu, "absolutely nothing." She smiled.

Sam laughed. "Seriously?"

Toni laughed along with him. "I'm sorry, I meant that I can't properly recommend anything due to me being a vegetarian and you look like a carnivore so…"

"I look like a carnivore?" Sam countered.

"Well, you're so buff and toned," Toni replied. Sam grinned, raising an eyebrow as she began to stammer. "No! What I mean is that you're so fit and healthy!" _'And utterly attractive.'_

"Fit and utterly attractive eh?" Sam questioned making Toni blush as she slapped her forehead. Despite her caramel complexion, Toni was a serious blusher.

"I can't believe I said that out loud…" she mumbled, "I think I may just bury myself forever…"

Sam was getting a big kick out of this. Normally his brother Dean got the attention from the opposite sex and it was refreshing for it to be his turn. Not that Sam wasn't anything to look at, his mind was usually elsewhere rather than flirting heavily with every female that breathed near them.

But the way this girl was acting was rather pleasant despite her embarrassment. Sam calmed himself and smiled up at her as she hid her face. "It's okay, really…I appreciate the compliments,"

"But its frowned upon in my field of work," she replied from behind her hands.

"Unless you want a good tip," he stated. Toni pulled her hands away, smoothing them on her skirt again.

"True, but I find that a little shameless. I'd rather get a good tip based on my service rather than if I fill a man's ego," she stated in a matter of fact tone.

Sam nodded in agreement, "then you're good," he replied, glancing down at his menu. "I think I may be ready…"

"Good cause I think one of the co-owners was going to burn a hole in my back if you didn't," she chuckled, her notepad ready.

"I'll take grilled chicken sandwich with a side of hash browns and a bowl of fruit and a black coffee please," he said as he placed the menu across from him.

"Coming right up," she smiled before turning and heading to the kitchen. She gave one last look over her shoulder, noting that Sam was still watching her. Shaking her head, she passed the order to Jerry as she walked in.

"Took ya long enough; I was expecting you to come back here with a marriage proposal," he said gruffly, preparing the new order. Toni looked down, still smiling.

Lydia sided up next to her, looking smug. "See? You survived the gorgeous man!"

"Oh shut it…" she mumbled, glancing out the door at the mystery man. Sam was no longer staring after her, instead her was looking down at his phone. But in reality, Sam was resisting the urge to look up hoping to spy his adorably shy yet very pretty waitress.

"Toni honey, after you bring that boy his food, take a break alright?" Lydia said, wiping down the counters.

Toni snapped her head towards the older woman, "Why? The bar crowd should be rolling in soon and we won't get a shift change till 5,"

"All the more reason to take a break," Lydia winked as she passed her a tray with Sam's order. "I'll bring you your usual, now go," she shooed earning a sigh from Toni.

She walked to the booth and placed the tray on the table. Sam smiled and thanked her as he poured some ketchup on the side of the plate. What surprised however was when she slid into the seat opposite him, smiling softly.

"Want some company?"

"Not at all, but aren't you working?"

She sighed, "I was forced to take a break and I figured since we're such good friends now…" she trailed off.

"Ah, true; I'd love the company." He grinned. "But aren't you going to eat something?"

"Actually…" she began only to get cut off by Lydia carrying a tray. Setting it down, she winked again, and walked back to the kitchen. In front of her was Toni's favorite: grits and Texas toast. She gestured to the bowl, "my usual, grits and toast."

Sam stared at the bowl. "What are grits?" He questioned.

Toni gasped, dropping the spoon. "What are grits?! You serious?!" He nodded. "Where were you raised? Up north?"

"Uh…" he paused, wondering if he should tell her. "I moved around a lot as a kid, but I'm originally from Kansas," he finished, thinking that he probably wouldn't see this girl again.

"Ah, that explains it. Did you ever live in the south?" He shook his head. Without thinking, after her grits were properly mixed with salt and butter, she leaned forward to steal his spoon. She stirred the grits and scooped up a spoonful.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as she blew on the grits and held it out to him.

"Changing your life forever," she stated, not realizing that their meeting was gonna change other things too.

"I'm an oatmeal kid, I'm not sure if-"

"Please Sammy, try it for me?"

Dean was he only one who called him Sammy. He didn't like it normally, but he could get used to hearing it from her. He looked into her eyes and they were sparkling again, waiting patiently for him try. Closing the gap, he opened his mouth, and allowed Toni to feed him.

He frowned as the saltiness hit his tongue and he chewed for a moment then swallowed. Licking his lips, he noticed that Toni was grinning widely. And he had the urge to try more, liking the saltiness and buttery tang that was in the grits.

"I think I need another bite just to be sure…" Sam stated, making Toni squeal excitedly, feeding him a few more spoonful's till she eventually had to ask Lydia for a second order.

From that point, they just talked and ate like old friends. Sam split the order of grits with her and shared his fruit. Sam wasn't a fan of melon and didn't want to have it wasted so she was able to eat it for him.

They chatted for awhile, exchanging their likes and dislikes as well as a few details on their childhood and families (which Sam watered down) that they both had in common: moms that passed away at a young age, dads that were always busy with work, and abrasive older siblings.

"You really aren't messing with me? You have an older sibling too?" Toni exclaimed, surprised by how similar they were to each other.

"Yeah, I have a big brother named Dean; practically raised me," Sam replied stiffly. Toni made a note of how he stiffened whenever family was mentioned.

"Same here! I mean, I have an older sister that kinda raised me. She dipped out when she was eighteen and was MIA for close to five years then it was just me and my dad. And by me and my dad, I mean just me," she chuckled darkly, still finding it a sore subject. Wow, they really were similar. Scarily similar.

"I should've came to this diner sooner huh?" Sam stated, trying to lighten the mood. She shrugged and switched the subject to school. Sam's face lit up as he went into detail about studying law. Apparently, Sam was a giant nerd which made Toni's stomach flip; intelligence was a big turn on for her.

They continued to chat even after Lydia cleared the dishes. She smiled at the pair, happy that Toni was socializing for once in her life. There wasn't a bar crowd that morning and they were the only ones in the diner, so Lydia couldn't be bothered.

After mentioning his brief college experience, Toni shared how she graduated a year early from high school, impressing Sam further. She mentioned that she took some medical classes at a nearby community college (unable to afford university schooling) and was able to get interning credits for her degree which she was finishing that year.

Beyond the horizon, blues and greens appeared in the sky, slowly revealing the start to a new day. Then the roar of an engine broke their conversation as a '79 red Camaro peeled into the parking lot. The engine revved loudly in the front of the diner, making Toni groan loudly. Sam noticed her discomfort, realizing that she knew the owner of the vehicle.

"Please tell me that's not your boyfriend," Sam asked, hoping he was wrong.

"No, don't have one," she sighed. "That will be my sister, here to pick me up," she said sadly, then shot up fast. "Oh crap! It's the end of my shift! I took too long of a break!"

"A break I'm not worried about and your shift ended twenty minutes ago," Lydia appeared with Toni's shoulder bag and jacket in hand. "Now go home honey so your damn sister can stop being a nuisance in my lot," she said before hugging her.

"Thank you Lydia. See you tomorrow night at eight?" Lydia nodded and then turned to Sam who had risen from his seat as well.

"Now you sugar, your meal is on the house tonight," Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Lydia held a hand up to stop him, "you kept my Toni company and I've been trying to get her to do that for over a year now." Toni blushed at this. "So, thank you sugar, hope to see you again," she stated before leaving them alone.

Toni chuckle nervously, "I swear that woman is like my mother sometimes,"

"Nice thing to have though…" Sam replied softly. Toni nodded, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"Well…" they both said at the same time then chuckled. "Go ahead," she said first.

"Uhm, I just wanted to say it was a pleasure having my first forth meal and grits tasting with you," Toni giggled and nodded.

"The pleasure is mine…" she replied quietly. Unsure of what to do next, Toni held out her hand to shake. Sam looked at it then returned the gesture, his grip lingering a tad longer than usual.

He eventually let go and said goodbye, watching as she exited the diner. Flipping her hair, Toni looked through the window, smiling at Sam before entering the Camaro that promptly speed off. But in another fifteen hours, he will see that car again with an even bigger surprise with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The '79 red Camaro sped along the backroads as the sun rose ahead. Both women remained quiet during the drive, having only been in the car for a few minutes. But that was enough time for the driver who was eager to share some news with her sister.

"Guess what?" She asked suddenly, glancing at her quiet sister before returning to the road.

"You got laid in the bar?" she replied earning a smack from the driver. Toni hissed at the slap by her very heavy handed sister.

"No smart one! I won fifteen hundred dollars at a game! Well, more like a few games," she said happily.

Toni guffawed at her sister. "Holy crap Nicole! How'd you manage that?" She asked. Normally on a good night, Nicole could get a few hundred bucks; every now and then she could get a grand.

"Well, he was a cocky son of a bitch and you know how they get," she said simply expecting Toni to understand. "So, after one game, it turned into three then a round darts so…"

"You hustled another drifter didn't you?" Toni asked. Nicole remained still, eyes firmly set on the road. Nicole could feel her sister's judging eyes on her and she sighed. "C'mon Nicole! I thought you were gonna stop!"

"It's good money Toni! And it's something I'm good at! We all can't use our left brain like you do!" Nicole shouted back. Toni crossed her arms, looking out the window. She hated having this fight constantly repeating with them.

It had been two years since Nicole returned from her journey and they still fought like they were kids. Toni tried really hard to be patient with her sister, especially after they decided to move in together. Their dad was a traveling detective so he wasn't in town much and ever since their mom's death, they didn't have much of a home either.

What they had now was an apartment ten minutes away from the diner where she worked (plus a few shopping centers) and thirty minutes from the interstate that led to the university outside of town. The location was convenient enough for them and within budget. And most of all it was quiet…discreet.

"So, who was that tall glass of water you were speaking with when I pulled up?" Nicole asked, breaking Toni from her thoughts.

Toni smiled, thinking of Sam. "Oh, just another customer…"

"Ha! I call bullshit!" Nicole exclaimed, pulling into a front spot of 'Brookside Hills'. Shutting off the car then exiting, Nicole powerwalked to catch up with her sister who was quick to avoid her.

"He's just a student at the university that came in for a forth meal, that's it!" Toni replied as she unlocked the door to their apartment. An alarm began to go off and she quickly shut it off then reset it once Nicole was settled inside.

"Are you sure he didn't want some of your pie," Nicole winked, plopping down on the couch.

Toni rolled her eyes, "you're disgusting; I'm amazed you weren't born a dude."

"And I feel the same about you, _Tony_ ," Nicole teased. Toni sighed as she kicked off her shoes and hung up her jacket, suddenly exhausted. She turned down the hallway, ready to sleep, but paused in the doorway hearing her sister's call.

"What Nicole? I'm beat," Toni whined. Nicole was standing in front of the couch now, pulling something out from underneath.

"You want to train for a bit?" Nicole asked. She had found what she was looking for that was hidden away under the couch: a pair of sharpened machetes spray painted black. "Hmmm?"

Toni rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. She proceeded to unbutton her waitress uniform, revealing a crop top, and slim fitting shorts. Breathing deeply, Toni threw up her hands, taking a defensive stance.

"Ready?"

Toni nodded and in a flash, Nicole was coming for her.

* * *

 _It was dark and Sam Winchester was currently back at his room, resting. He laid on his bed, eyes closed, ready to snooze. A few dark droplets hit his cheek, making him sit up in confusion. He touched his face, smearing the substance on his fingertips._

 _Even more confused, he looked up. Rooted in place in the middle of the ceiling was his girlfriend Jess. She was pale and on the verge of death, with a large open wound on her torso._

 _Sam gasped, "Jess! No!" He bellowed as she burst into flames._

Sam awoke to the slam of the hotel door. Reaching for his gun, he had it trained on the intruder: his brother. Dean raised his hands up fast and Sam groaned, falling back down on the bed. Dean entered the room, locking the door behind him.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam growled from the bed.

"I lost fifteen hundred bucks last night Sam!" Dean howled. Sam sat up and stared at his brother in shock while Dean cracked open a beer.

"Dude…" Sam began, "how?" Dean Winchester was one of the best con men he knew, next to their dad. This guy must've been a pro to pull one over on Dean.

"It was this chick man! I didn't even see it coming!" Dean explained, chugging down the rest of his beer and moving onto a second.

Sam snorted at this earning a glare from Dean. "Are you telling me that a girl beat you?" Sam said full on laughing now.

"No! She must be a sorceress! Or a siren!" Dean went off, pacing the floor, then stopped. "Shit Sam! She may have been a witch! Gah, I hate witches!" He growled, polishing off the second beer.

Sam's laughter died down, "Look Dean, you were just off your game-"

"No Sam! I think we got a case here," he replied. "Yeah, we gotta find this witch…"

"And what if it's just a normal chick that kicked your ass?" Sam asked.

A pensive look came over Dean's face then he shook his head. "Nah, pretty sure she's a witch,"

Sam groaned and fell back down on the bed, knowing that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sam and Dean visited every bar in the area struggling to gather information on the mysterious 'witch'. It seems she hits up every bar, hustles, then peels off in a cherry red Camaro. Usually she comes in certain days of the week every so often, especially when truckers and other drifters stroll through the area.

It was early evening and they were back at the original bar hoping to back track. They were questioning a female bartender, who was openly flirting with Dean, but shockingly he was oblivious.

"So, would you say that she comes to this bar often?" He asked while Sam took notes. The blonde twenty something twirled her hair and nodded.

"Oh yeah! Her game is strong, I get so jelly," she purred, leaning over the bar to clean, giving a view to her cleavage. Sam looked from Dean to the bartender, waiting.

"Jelly?" Dean questioned.

"Jelly. Like, super jealous." She giggled.

"Why not say that…" Dean muttered before clearing his throat.

"Hmmm?" She asked and he shook his head. "Anyways, she would come here dressed like a slut, but played like a champ, it's amazing," she said in awe.

Dean scoffed, then covered it up with a cough. "Ok, I think that's about it…"

She perked up at this, "ya know, I only work till eleven; if you're interested, maybe-"

"Thanks for your time," Dean interrupted with a stiff smile before turning to leave. Sam thanked her as well and awkwardly followed his brother. When he caught up to him, Dean was pacing and muttering to himself.

"…this sickens me…son of a bitch…no damn leads…" Dean growled then stopped once Sam appeared, who was very perplexed by his big brother's demeanor.

"Dean-"

"How the hell does anybody not know who this damn chick is?!"

Sam took a step back, hands raised, "Dean, calm down…"

"I am calm!" He yelled as he kicked the front tire of the Impala. Sam's mouth fell open, staring at Dean. The latter paused, realizing what he did and screamed before crouching down to inspect the car. "Oh baby! I'm so sorry! I promised I'd never take my anger out on you…" he almost cooed.

"Dean, maybe we should drop-"

"We are not dropping this case!"

"-drop by the diner? See if the owner knows where the girl lives?"

During the investigation, Sam's mind drifted to Toni and he remembered the Camaro that picked her up last night. Maybe Toni could help and prove this girl was just a normal girl? But on the other hand, Sam hoped that Toni wasn't in trouble; or worse, that they didn't have a coven on their hands.

"Oh…ok," Dean shrugged before entering the car. Sam rolled his eyes and followed suit. Dean backed up and drove across the street to the diner that he was at not even twenty four hours ago.

"Dean-"

"Don't."

"Damnit Dean, you're losing it!" Sam shouted as he parked up front and shut off the car, not saying a word. "You kicked the Impala, you're muttering to yourself. Did you even notice the bartender was very open to you and you didn't make a move?"

"She was?" He asked, honestly not remembering her face. At the moment, all he was seeing was red. Dark fiery red and chocolate brown…

"Really?" Sam sighed.

Dean shrugged again before exiting, "I didn't notice…" he mumbled. The only thing he remembered was that she was blonde. Dirty blonde maybe? Or was it bleach blonde?

"Seriously Dean?!" Sam shouted, moving to stand in front of him. "Why are you taking this so damn hard?!"

"I never lose Sam!" Dean shouted. Sam bit the inside of his cheek as Dean began pacing once more, sighing as he did. "That was a lot of money I lost Sam…" he said quietly.

"I know…" Sam replied, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder to stop him. "Look, we'll go in and see if the owner knows anything…"

Dean smirked, "And maybe you'll see your sugar-pie again?" Dean chuckled, heading inside the diner. Sam rolled his eyes; that moment was over, his brother was back.

Sam shook his head as he followed his brother into the diner and went straight for the counter. "She's not my sugar-pie…" he mumbled.

At the sound of the bell, a short plump woman with pepper hair came bustling from the kitchen. Before starting another round of questioning, the woman glanced behind him with a smug smile.

"She's off tonight Romeo," she stated. Dean looked to Sam with a raised brow. Sam on the other hand glanced down with a shy smile.

"Actually, I'm here about another issue…" He said before glancing at Dean.

"And?" She prompted. Sam rubbed the back of his neck, at a loss of words.

"Well…" Dean groaned.

"We're wondering if the person that conned me out of fifteen hundred bucks is the same one that picked up your employee last night, alright?" Dean huffed out making Lydia's face fall.

"Real subtle Dean…" Sam sighed before looking to Lydia who was frowning. Looking at both brothers, she sighed too.

"That sounds like her sister alright…" she said shaking her head, "knew that girl was nothing but trouble,"

"Well, we're afraid that's what Toni is in right now. Any idea where we can find them?" Lydia shook her head again, on the verge of tears. "Please Lydia," Sam pleaded, his green eyes boring into her hazel ones. "I'd hate if something happened to her cause of her sister." Sam stated truthfully.

"Nicole promised me she'd protect her and stop with these cons…" Lydia sighed once more. "They live in the Brookside Apartments down the road, about ten minutes out."

"Thank you," Sam replied, nodding to Dean, they turned to leave.

"And boy?" Lydia called out. Sam turned to her, waiting. "Don't make me regret this," she stated before turning back to the kitchen. Sam said nothing as he followed Dean to the Impala and headed to their apartment. Their fates were sealed and all was set in motion. There wasn't any turning back now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Winchester brothers pulled into a park across from the apartment complex. Shutting off the Impala, Dean all but leapt out then headed to the trunk to unload. They both grabbed shotguns loaded with rock salt, a few knives, and other little things. They weren't completely sure what they were up against.

"You take the back, I'll go through the front." Dean stated once they entered the apartment complex, looking around for the famous Camaro.

"Ok and don't shoot first then ask questions later," Sam replied.

Dean brushed him off, "yeah yeah…"

"I'm serious Dean! They may be human-" he began only to get cut off by him whistling. Sam huffed and jogged to catch up. In the corner of the complex was the cherry red hot rod they were looking for. And Dean was ogling it…practically drooling.

"If I wasn't already committed to the Impala…" he said, tracing the phoenix pattern on the hood of the car.

Sam cleared his throat, "Uh, Dean? The chick that you think is a witch owns that car, remember?" Sam stated.

Dean retracted his arm as if he was burned, "right, let's move," he stated as he took a chance and went for the room directly in front of the parked car while Sam ran around back.

Blinds blocked the front window and Dean looked in, hoping to find a gap within. Luckily, he caught a glimpse of a certain red head walking around. He growled then went straight for the front door. The hell with Sam's plan.

Taking a deep breath, Dean kicked the door in. Wood splinters went everywhere as the door slammed inward. Dean had his shot gun ready, aimed at the hall. The sound of rushed footsteps headed his way and he cocked the weapon.

A flash of red hair appeared as she shouted. Stopping short, Nicole let out a gasp as she dived behind the couch while Dean shot where she stood.

"What the fuck?!" She yelled from behind the couch. She dug around, getting a grip on her machete as he re-cocked his gun.

"Didn't think I'd find your lair, eh witch?" Dean said, moving slowly to where she hid.

"Dean? Witch? What the hell are you talking about…" she trailed off, rolling to the side just as he appeared. Leaping up, she threw a dagger at his hand, making him drop his gun.

"Ah, damnit!" He yelled. Facing her, Dean sized up the situation. She just sliced the top of his hand and now she was wielding an even bigger weapon. Not giving him a chance to attack, Nicole screamed and started swinging. Dean dodged and side stepped her blows, knocking over furniture.

She eventually backed him into a corner and she stood before him, panting heavily. Raising her arms, she swung low. Dean tucked and rolled as her machete came in contact with the wall. Nicole growled as she struggled to yank the machete from the plaster.

Seeing an opening, Dean tackled Nicole to the ground. Rolling a few times, she ended up on top as she kicked and punched. Dean blocked most of the blows and grabbed her wrists, ceasing the bloodied strikes. Thrusting upward, he rolled them again before head butting Nicole. Dean groaned, rolling away as she rubbed her forehead.

"Ah, fuck me…" Nicole groaned, struggling to stand.

"Not interested anymore…" Dean replied, doing the same.

"That wasn't an offer fucktard," she said, finally on her feet, swaying slightly. Dean was on his a few feet away, seeing stars of his own.

"Well, whatever witch," he huffed.

"I'm not a witch you asshole! I'm the last person that would be one…" she replied, feeling a bit steadier. "And what the hell are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?"

"Does it matter? I'm gonna end you!" He charged, but Nicole was ready. They kicked, slapped, punched, and blocked. They fought hard, sweating and swearing while a very different encounter occurred in the other room.

A few minutes before Dean broke into the apartment, Nicole's sister was showering. They had trained and worked out the majority of the day till Toni was near exhaustion. She was sticky and tired, she was desperate for a hot shower.

Unaware of her sister's current battle or the other Winchester brother currently sneaking into her bedroom, Toni rinsed, and shut off the water. Ringing out her dark hair, Toni heard a thump come from behind the wall where her room was.

The way their rooms were designed was that the bathroom suite connected their bedrooms which appealed to them when they first learned of the place. But now, all Toni was thinking about was that was her only way out. Nicole's side of the door was locked, she was screwed.

Securing the towel and wrapping her robe around her, she tied it tight before exiting to her room. Looking around, she spotted nothing out of place…except her window was open and her bed side lamp was knocked over. Laughing to herself, Toni crossed her floor to close the window then picked up her lamp. "It's just the wind Toni, calm down…" she said to herself then stopped. She didn't open her window, she had closed it before getting in the shower.

Gulping, she turned on her heel to see a tall figure emerging from her closet. Squealing, she threw up her arms, shoving the assailant to nearby wall. Leaving her palms open, she kept him still. Toni tried to refrain from using her powers, still unsure of them, but this was self defense.

Once close enough, Toni glanced down to get a better look. Gasping, she let go and moved to help him stand, recognizing the person instantly. It was Sam, the gorgeous customer from last night. Sam groaned as she moved him to her bed, scooting till he rested against the head board.

"Oh my gosh Sam, I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Did you need some ice?" Toni ranted on and he shook his head.

"I've had worse, it's fine. I'm the one that broke in…" he mumbled. Toni nodded then stood up, taking a step back.

"Yeah, why did you?" She asked, suddenly cautious all over again. Her hands were raised defensively, Sam noticed, and he raised his too for different reasons.

"It's not what you think…I thought you were in danger…" he said evenly, not ready to share his brother's theory on who or what they were.

Toni didn't waver, "why would you think I'm in danger?" She asked.

Before he could answer, a loud crashing caught their attention. Giving each other a look, they both exited the room and raced down the hall. The scene before them made them both stop in their tracks. Both of their siblings were locked in an epic battle.

"What the…"

"…hell."

Toni and Sam whispered watching the fight. Neither sibling noticed their presence, still duking it out and leaving destruction in their wake. Letting out a breath, Toni raised her hands to stop them. Dean and Nicole were rooted to the spot, the latter aware of what was happening while Dean was confused.

"Son of a bitch…" he growled. Looking around, he saw the source being a woman in a bathrobe. "Damn witches! Sam, do something!"

Even if he wanted to, Sam couldn't move either. Toni looked at him, shaking her head. She was straining to keep all three of them still having not exerted this much of her power before. From where Nicole was rooted, she could tell if was taking its toll.

"At least let me go Toni…" Nicole asked, silently pleading. They had trained long and hard earlier and she was afraid her sister would pass out for holding on this long.

"No…" Toni said through clenched teeth. "Not till you each agree to talk like civilized human beings…" Toni's nose was bleeding now as she struggled with the hold. "Please!" she hissed.

"Fine!" Sam said first followed by Nicole. Dean was being stubborn and untrustworthy. "C'mon Dean!" Sam shouted. Rolling his eyes, Dean agreed. Lowering her hands, Toni released her hold before collapsing. Sam dove before she slammed into the ground.

Nicole shoved Dean out of her way as she kneeled before her sister who was close to losing consciousness.

"That was real stupid Toni," she scolded making the other laugh.

"Where do you think I get it from?" she chuckled, sitting up in Sam's arms.

"Moron."

"Dummy."

"Prude."

"Whore."

Nicole smirked, knowing that her sister would be fine. She stood up, back to the original task at hand. Moving towards Dean, she gestured him to the couch as she sat down in the loveseat. Smacking his gums, Dean sat in a spot that wasn't littered with glass, waiting for her to make the next move all the while Sam and Toni remained at the end of the hall, who kept his arms around her.

"Ok Dean, where shall we start?"

* * *

Two hours plus a bottle of whiskey, wine, and vodka later, both sets of siblings sat at the breakfast table, the only area that wasn't splintered or littered with glass. While Toni stitched up Dean's hand (thanks to Nicole's impressive aim), he and Sam explained their hunter profession and what led them to believe that they had been witches making Nicole snort.

Nicole in turn explained that she was a billiards champ all through out junior and high school. She was also skilled in darts and card games having spent some time in Vegas in the past. Toni shook her head, still disappointed in her sister's hustling.

That was the only hint of emotion that Nicole showed during the exchange which unnerved her sister greatly, aware of the rush Nicole gets from gambling.

After she threw on some clothes and grabbed her med kit, Toni sewed the top of Dean's hand in silence all the while wondering why her sister seemed so relaxed by the Winchesters' confession. She tried not to read too much into it while said sister was going through her own internal battle; Vegas wasn't her only destination in those five years.

"We do apologize for the misunderstanding," Sam said after a few moments.

"Speak for yourself…" Dean hissed. Toni dug a bit deeper than needed leading the former to take an extra shot of vodka. Nicole smirked at this.

"Anyways, we can pay for the damages-"

"The Hell we are!"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's interruption. "Dean, we-"

"No! This con artist weaseled fifteen hundred bucks outta me! And she ain't getting another cent! Ow!" Dean growled. Toni muttered a quick sorry after giving one final stab, somewhat purposely.

Sam rolled his eyes, "kinda the pot calling the kettle black don't you think?"

"Not the same, she don't know our life…" Dean grumbled, polishing off the bottle.

"Uh, 'she' is right here," Nicole spoke up having not spoken since her Vegas story, "And 'she' thinks that-"

"Thinks that ya'll are free to go as soon as possible," Toni finished once her kit was put away.

"Come again for big fudge?" Nicole asked as both Winchester boys stood up, Dean more eager that his brother.

Toni lifted her head giving her big sister a look, "they owe us nothing but their discretion and we owe them the same," Nicole opened her mouth to protest, "just end it, please…I don't want anybody else to know…" she almost whispered.

It took Nicole a second to realize the hidden meaning in her baby sister's words, but she nodded. Glancing at the two men, she sighed, "good riddance," she said before heading to her room and slamming the door.

Toni winced and stood awkwardly with the two. Dean muttered something along the lines of 'drama queen' and turned to leave. He paused then held up his hand, "Uhm, thanks for the patch work and the vodka…erm, very nice work," Dean said before heading outside.

Sam on the other hand still had much to ask as he bounced from one heel to the other. Toni had yet to elaborate on how she flung him across the room and how she was able to freeze them to the spot. He had a theory, but he was hoping to be wrong.

Toni shied away from his gaze as she organized and reorganized her medical kit, putting aside items to disinfect. He scratched the back of his head, a gesture that Toni noticed he did when nervous. Taking the plunge, she spoke up first.

"To be honest…" she began quietly, not looking at him, "I was hoping I'd see you again,"

'That was unexpected' Sam thought. "Really?" He replied, shock lacing his voice.

She nodded, "Yeah! Wasn't the most ideal way though…" she chuckled and Sam did too.

"What? Sneaking into your window then shoving me across the room wasn't a fantasy of yours?" He asked in a joking tone.

But Toni wasn't smiling anymore. By the look on his face, he wasn't either. Aside from seeing him again, she had also hoped that he wouldn't bring up her little trick. She wasn't even sure how to explain it herself since she's unsure of what it was.

"Actually Sam, maybe you should just forget that. Just, forget everything," she said softly, unable to meet his eyes.

"No, no no no. I don't want to forget," Sam replied making Toni feel even more anxious. This situation was going south again real fast. "I think I can help you,"

"You can't help me Sam," she interrupted. "I appreciate it, but you can't help what you don't understand; even I don't understand it!"

"I do! I probably understand more than anyone!" He exclaimed. "You see, I get these vi-"

"Sam! Oi, Sammy!" Dean whistled from the door.

Sam huffed, "one minute Dean,"

"I gave you five. Now c'mon, we gotta go," Dean replied with his arms crossed. Sam locked his jaw, looking between his brother and Toni.

"You better go, it was nice seeing you again…really," Toni replied with a small smile. Sam didn't return it. Instead, he turned on his heal to leave. Halfway, he paused then turned around.

"You have a cell phone right?" He asked. Toni nodded then reached behind her to pull out her little flip phone. Sam took it then quickly typed in his main burn number. "If you ever change your mind or by the off chance need to contact us for any reason…" he trailed off, handing back her phone. Toni nodded again, unsure if she'd ever need to call him.

Letting out a breath, Sam turned and silently followed his brother out of the apartment. The sound of an engine firing up followed by the squeal of tires pierced the air as the Winchester men sped away into the night, ready to leave the town behind them.

Toni was fighting tears as she stood in their broken living room. She hugged herself, unsure as to why she was so saddened by their departure. She barely knew them, but at the same time, there was something eating away at the prospect of never seeing them again, especially the thought of not seeing Sam again. Sure, she had his number, but never saw herself contacting him.

She didn't hear the sound of a door opening or her sister's footsteps closing in on where she stood. Toni remained even as her big sister wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Toni's shoulders drooped as she placed her palms over her sister's hands.

"It's for the best Stoney, you know that right?" She asked softly.

"There's just something about them Sticky…I just can't place my finger on it…" she replied softly.

"I know…" Nicole sighed, "trust me, I know,"

Toni rotated in her arms, eyeing her sister warily. "What do you mean by that?"

Pressing her lips together in a thin line, Nicole chose not to share what she was truly thinking. She was physically and mentally exhausted. "Another day perhaps," she said stiffly. Stepping away, she went to the closet at the hall and produced some cleaning supplies. "Now, since you voted against getting some money out of them to hire a cleaning service…" she paused passing Toni a broom and dust pan, "we have work to do."

Toni stuck out her tongue as she swept away wood pieces and chunks of glass while Nicole struggled to yank her machete from the busted wall. Toni snickered at the action thinking there was no way in Hell they were getting their security deposit back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nicole and Toni spent the better part of the night and early morning cleaning up the war zone that was their apartment. They had to call up their landlord to fix their door, citing that it was a burglary that caused it and not a pair of supernatural hunters that believed them witches.

And as she predicted, their lovely landlord took the price of their door out of the deposit. Toni groaned when she realized that the thousand dollars she was gonna put to a future car for herself was for the front door.

"I've told you a million times that I don't mind being your taxi as long as you contribute to the gas fund," Nicole said from the table, chewing the last of her dumplings that Toni prepared.

Her sister, who was buttoning up her uniform, stepped into the living room. "And I appreciate that, but I would like to own something of my own eventfully,"

"You own a degree," she replied with a sassy tone. Toni glared at her sister who ignored the glare. Nicole dropped out of high school when she was sixteen. She eventually got a GED before she went on her journey, but she never missed an opportunity to rip into Nicole about her finishing.

"Bite me…" Toni whined, slipping on a pair of flats.

"Not into incest sis," she replied without missing a beat. Sighing loudly, Toni shouldered her bag as she headed to the front door. She was in her 'I wish I was an only child' mood.

"I'll meet you in the car," Toni said over her shoulder. Swinging open the door, she stopped in her tracks. Her jaw fell open as a squeal escaped her lips. Dropping her bag, she stepped forward to hug the person on the other side of the door.

Hearing the commotion, Nicole stood up, and walked forward. She glanced over just as Toni pulled away revealing someone she hadn't seen since she ran away five years ago.

"Hi dad," she said softly.

Peter Grant McClaine looked like he aged twenty years rather than five. But despite the fuller cheeks and dark circles under his eyes, she could still see the father she knew underneath. The dark red hair she inherited now had streaks of gray and the blue eyes that Toni received looked dull to her. The job must've been hard on him…it was hard on all of them.

 _Nicole Lee McClaine stood in the living room with her arms crossed as her dad berated her. Again. Her father was now aware that instead of using her savings bond (left behind by her mother thirteen years prior, after her death) towards school like originally planned, Nicole went out, and bought herself a vintage cherry red Camaro._

" _When you first got kicked out of school, I decided to take your side! When you left your sister alone for weekend, did I ask where you went? No! For Christ's sake Nicole, I allowed you to drop out of school when you said it wasn't 'for you' as long as you agreed to get your GED! But now, oh this takes the cake!"_

 _They've been having this argument more and more frequently. He would yell, polish off a liquor bottle, and then shut himself away whether at home or at work. It seemed as if the closer she reached her birthday, her eighteenth to be specific, the more they disagreed. If this wasn't a sign for her to go through with her plan, she didn't know what was._

 _The only person that honestly kept her here was at the top of the stairs: her thirteen year old sister, Toni Jean McClaine. She loved her sister, she truly did, but her hate for her father outweighed that love at times. Nicole was all her sister had and she knew that if she went through with her plan, it would shatter their relationship._

"… _ever since your mother died, I struggled to keep us a float! I know it was a lot to put on you and I blame myself for that, but you've been one mistake after another! Is that the type of influence you want to make on your sister?!" He yelled._

 _Ok, that was it._

" _How the fuck would you know?! You are never here!" Nicole yelled back. "You talk all this shit about keeping us alive when really it's all on me! I'm here with Toni! I take care of her! That's why I dropped out, she had a better chance than me! Ever since mom died, circumstances that we weren't ever aware of by the way, you turned into a sloppy drunk that chose work over us! Is that a better example?!"_

 _Toni ran up the stairs and hid in her room, not wanting to see the domino effect of what her father just did. Their father yelled, neglected, and drank. But something he never did was raise a hand to them. Until today._

 _Peter dropped the bottle, glass shattering everywhere as he stared at his oldest daughter in shock. He vowed he'd never lay a hand to his family after witnessing what his mother suffered and looking at his daughter, he saw his mother before him._

 _Nicole's head was turned to the side, a welt was forming on the right side of her cheek. She lifted a hand, dabbing her injured cheek. Looking at the tips of her fingers, she saw some blood. Flaring her nostrils, she looked up at her father…a man that was meant to set an example for her. To love, to nurture; he was dead to her now._

" _I'll be out by dusk," she all but growled as she ran up the stairs. Her father didn't move, didn't even try to chase her. He fell on the couch staring into nothing less while his oldest child packed away the little she had._

 _Toni entered her big sister's room as the latter tossed various objects into duffels. She hugged herself as tears silently fell down her cheeks at what she was doing. Nicole didn't notice her sister's presence as she finished her packing; she didn't really have much to pack really, but it was just enough._

 _Throwing on a backpack and shouldering her duffle, she turned and paused, finally taking note of Toni's appearance. Nicole dropped her bag as she kneeled in front of her sister, the only person she cared about anymore._

 _Toni's lips quivered as more tears fell. She eyed the cut on Nicole's cheek then slowly caressed it, making her sister wince. She retracted her hand, apologizing quickly before throwing her arms around her sister, perhaps the last hug she may give her._

" _Don't go, please…" she sniffled. Nicole coughed, pulling away and gathering her stuff. Ignoring her pleas, Nicole headed to the hall to walk down the steps. Unlike their father, Toni chased her to the front door. "At least take me with you!" She cried, making the former stop in the doorway._

 _Turning towards Toni with tears of her own, she shook her head. "I can't Stoney…" her voice stammered as she used her sister's nickname making her cry harder._

" _But why?! What if he hurts me too?!" She cried. Nicole cried too as she pulled Toni close._

" _He loves you more than he does me Stoney, you'll be fine," she wiped her tears and brushed a few of Toni's, "I promise I'll be back for you one day, when you're older alright? I just can't take you now, as much as I'd like to…"_

 _Toni nodded, still not understanding or truly believing her sister's words. But she hugged her again as she kissed the top of her head then turned to walk down the sidewalk to her car. Nicole tossed her bags into the backseat, entered the vehicle, and started the engine. Nicole didn't look back as she turned over the engine and it roared to life, peeling away from the curb, and driving into the unknown._

Nicole absentmindedly rubbed the side of her face at the scar, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the pair. Toni was chuckling nervously, looking between her two family members. She coughed, hoping that it would break some of the tension. It didn't. She rubbed her arms then slapped them at her sides.

"Wow, dad…wasn't expecting you or else I would've tidied up or baked a pie!" Toni smiled, siding up to Nicole who remained silent. Nicole on the other hand looked like she was seeing a ghost; he was dead to her after all.

"Oh ah, no need to do that on my account," he replied, voice raspy…sounded like he traded a liquor bottle for a pack of cigs.

"C'mon dad! You are hardly in the area! And I'm always looking for an excuse to bake! Right Nicole?" Toni stated, nudging her sister. Nicole's jaw tensed, she wouldn't budge. Toni coughed again, "how long has it been huh? I'd say about-"

"Five years, give or take a few months," Nicole ground out. Toni gulped, chuckling nervously again. Their father's face fell as he looked at his eldest.

"Too long I'd say."

"Or not long enough sounds more like it,"

"Okay!" Toni clapped, standing between the two. "How about we let dad in eh?" Toni stated with a fake smile.

"Don't you have to be at work soon? Peter can stop by another time assuming he stays around long enough," Toni winced at her sister's statement.

"Don't be silly, we still have a half hour," she replied, giving Nicole a look. The latter of the two rolled her eyes and walked back to the table.

"If you have other plans sweetie, I don't want to impose-" Toni held up a hand to stop her father.

"It's fine dad! I don't work far and this is a rare treat," she stated, straining to hold her smile. She gestured for him to enter as she turned to follow her sister.

While their backs were turned, Peter's eyes flashed as he smirked. 'This worked out better than expected' the man thought as he took a few steps, closing, and locking the door behind him. He contained his excitement as he took a few steps forward to the women before him.

This 'Peter' was under strict orders to apprehend one of them and take her to his boss. The other he could do whatever with; she was disposable, unimportant to the task at hand. Besides, he didn't appreciate the glares she shot his way, the disrespect. Oh well, he'd teach her a lesson…all in good time.

What he didn't expect was to freeze on the spot a few feet from the front door. He inwardly growled realizing only one thing would keep him in place. He thought too soon. Both women were seated and he just stood there, trying to act natural.

The disposable one didn't pay attention to his action, but the target spoke up, eyeing him in confusion, "uh, dad?" she questioned before shooting a look to her sister, "you are more than welcome to sit over here with us,"

Nicole scoffed before coughing, not looking up from a paper she was reading. 'Peter' resisted the urge to growl thinking she was lucky that he was stuck at the moment. When he didn't respond however, did Nicole look up. She gave him a hard look before glancing down briefly.

Her eyes widened as she shot up from her chair, knocking it over. Toni jumped back in alarm, shouting at Nicole's outburst, saying that they don't need more busted furniture. But Nicole wasn't hearing her. She slowly moved forward towards where her father stood, but stopping a good foot away. The man sneered at Nicole, no longer hiding his current predicament.

Nicole's stomach churned in realization as she glared for a newfound reason. The man in front of her that raised her a good chunk of her life, a man that abused her, scarred her, berated her…a man she hadn't seen for a better part of five years, a man that could truly be dead to her. Cause the man that was wearing her father's face wasn't her true father. It was a demon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hello all! Thank you for checking out my story by either favoriting, following or leaving a review; I truly appreciate it. I also apologize for not updating like normal, it's been a crazt week. So...things are picking up from here! So exciting! And there will be a few flashbacks in upcoming chapters so you get to know Nicole and Toni a bit better. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to fave and review, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the show Supernatural, just the story I came up with and the OCs.

 **Chapter 6**

Nicole and the demon were locked in an intense staring contest. The demon sneered thinking of a hundred different ways to torture and filet the woman in front of him while Nicole battled whether or not she should exorcise the demon in while her sister stood nearby.

Toni was very confused by her family's behavior, looking between the two. "Dad? Nicole? What's going on?" She asked worriedly. "Dad, you can sit down you know…uh, Nicole-"

"Toni, I need you to listen carefully. Get my keys and go to work, right now. And whatever you hear, just keep walking." Nicole said evenly, not taking her eyes from the demon in front of her.

Toni's head whipped so fast, she thought she got whiplash. Did her sister say what she really just said? "You want me to drive Fireball?" She asked, "Your precious?" She said in her Gollum voice. Nicole rolled her eyes at the impression. She also wondered why that was Toni's only takeaway, but brushed it off for the time being.

Nicole didn't like the idea either, but she couldn't bear her sister watching her exorcise their father who in turn may be dead already. She wasn't in the mood to explain how she knew about demons and exorcisms. She also wanted to question who hell was inside her father and why.

"Oh no, don't leave now; she's the one I'm here for," Peter hissed, redrawing Nicole's focus. Was he serious? She definitely wanted to question him now.

"Dad, what are you-"

"Don't say another word to him."

"Why? He's our dad!" Toni exclaimed. The demon began to laugh, making Toni look his direction. Once calm, his eyes flashed to black. Toni screamed, stepping away from the man who she thought was her dad.

Nicole groaned then grabbed her sister, "Toni, I need you to keep calm, ok? Breathe for me, I can't have you hyperventilating right now," Toni nodded, taking heavy breaths. 'Peter' was watching the exchange, laughing once more. "Ok, you good?" She asked.

Toni nodded her head, "no, I'm not."

"Great. What I need you to do is go into my room. Under my bed there is a big bag of rock salt, I need you to open it, and then pour a line of it at every window and other exit points." Nicole explained quickly. "Can you do that?"

"Sure, but why wo-"

"Don't ask questions, just do as I say!"

Toni scrambled away, taking one more backwards glance before doing as her sister said. Nicole shook her head before facing the demon.

"Now we get some alone time," the demon winked. "You know we're gonna have to tell her eventually. How'd do you think she'll react to your little dark hobby?" He mocked. Nicole ignored him as she headed into the kitchen. She produced some more salt from the pantry and a pitcher from under the sink.

She walked around the kitchen then to the front door, lining as she went till the container was empty. He kept taunting her till she stood before him, the jug of water concealed behind her. "…I can't wait! First her childhood and now this, you're doing a bang up job sis," he sneered.

Nicole's eye twitched, not saying a word. She knew how demons worked and knew it was better not to give in. Popping off the plastic lid, she pulled the water from behind her. The plastic water pitcher looked like your garden variety carton…except for the cross and rosary that floated inside of it.

Nicole smirked, seeing the smug smile wiped away from the demon's face. She took a swallow of the water, filling her cheeks then she spat in his face. The demon screamed, his face sizzling from the contact.

"You bitch! I will skin you alive!" He growled.

"Like I've never heard that before," she wiped her mouth, glaring at the demon, "now, I have some questions for you unless you're still thirsty," she glared.

* * *

Toni tore open the salt and spread it around the windows before heading to her room. So many questions swarmed her mind as she lined the window sills. Why the salt? What was with her sister? And her dad, was that her dad? What was wrong with his eyes? Chills went down her spine at the look he gave her and the way he said he was there for her.

She then paused, her mind flashing back to the previous evening. Toni thought about what Sam and Dean had told her…them being hunters of the supernatural. The stuff they talked about were straight out of a horror movie. Witches, vampires, werewolves…demons. She shuddered again, worried about Nicole who was alone with the darn thing.

But like last night, she was strangely calm about everything. Making up her mind, not sure if she should trust her sister, Toni reached for her phone and flipped it open. She scrolled till she found his name. Toni didn't think she'd be calling this number…ever, and especially for the situation they were currently in. Sighing, she bounced from one foot to the other. By the third ring, Toni was close to hanging up-

"David Berkowitz." A voice greeted gruffly.

Toni's mouth fell open, wondering if he gave her the wrong number on accident. "Oh! I'm sorry, uh…I was trying to reach a Sam Win-"

"Toni?" He interrupted, more alert. "Is everything ok? Did something happen?" He fired question after question. She could hear Dean in the background asking the same.

This was too much and Toni was close to breaking down at how caring he sounded. "No…" she choked out. "I don't even know what all is going on!" She quickly recounted her father showing up to Nicole's equally odd behavior. "…and then she told me to line the exits with salt! What does that even mean?!"

On the other end, Sam's jaw tensed at what Toni was saying. He gave Dean a look and mouthed 'turn around'. Dean nodded then made an illegal U-turn before speeding down a backroad. They were heading out of town when Sam got the call from Toni. The Winchester brothers were a good twenty minutes from their apartment and hoped they could hold on till they got there.

"Toni, listen to me. Just do what Nicole told you ok? We'll be there as soon as we can," Sam stated. Toni huffed on the other end of the line.

"But can you tell me what's happening? Is it my dad in there or not? His eyes were black, does it mean something?" She whined, hating the way she sounded. She heard Sam's harsh intake of breath. "It does doesn't it?" She asked softly.

"Yes and so does the salt," he replied in the same tone. He sighed, wondering if he should be the one to tell her.

"Can you tell me anything?" Toni whispered. "Please…Nicole is so calm and I feel like I'm gonna explode. Please Sam…" she pleaded.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose at her pleas. She sounded so broken and unsure. Her world was crumbling around her and he was her anchor at the moment. They just got into this gig and explaining to people that monsters existed wasn't getting any easier.

And it didn't help that this particular person was already under his skin. Looking to Dean again, he asked what should he do. His brother shrugged, with a look that said that she'll find out eventually.

"Toni…" he began. Sam heard a sharp inhale and he took it as sign to continue, "what you're dealing with is no longer your father, but a demon." Sam stated simply. The sound of slamming came from her end then a busy tone. "Toni? Toni!"

Toni dropped her phone at his statement and was slowly losing focus. Everything was spinning and she no longer had the urge to stand. As if in slow motion, her world spun as she fell sideways, seeing nothing but blackness.

* * *

Half a pitcher down, Nicole felt like she was getting nowhere with this demon. In between her questions and his threats, she learned next to nothing. Nicole did find out that his name was Marco and he'd been in their father's body for nearly a year. Apparently, their father stumbled onto 'something he shouldn't have' and ended up getting possessed.

But when the demon found out who he inhabited, it worked in his favor. That was about it when it came to information which frustrated Nicole, but she had plenty of time and holy water to burn through. She wondered what was taking her sister so long, but she was also relieved that Toni wasn't present…she wasn't sure how to explain any of this.

"I will burn the flesh off your bones and feed it to my hellhounds you filthy cunt!" He growled. Peter's face was bright red and his nostrils flared while she stood in front of him, completely neutral.

"You sound like a cheesy 80's possession movie with those lines," his eyes narrowed at her comment. "So…for the 50th fucking time, what do you want with my sister?"

He grinned at her, "wouldn't you like you know?"

Nicole rolled her eyes and stepped forward, dumping the other half of the water onto his head. He screamed and thrashed, his eyes black and trained on Nicole. "I've got all night and four more pitchers like this one asshole," she said, tossing the empty one to the side.

"Holy water lasts only so long dearie," he hissed.

Nicole shrugged, "true, but…" she trailed off, backtracking to the kitchen to retrieve another weapon from under the sink.

The object she held looked like a crucifix; cherry-wood, a foot long, and had a bronze Jesus as the main focal point. Pulling it apart, a chrome blade with white speckles at the edge was sheathed. Stepping forward, she nicked his neck making him holler.

He roared, cursing her in Latin now. The fresh wound oozed and sizzled on his neck, showing no signs of healing. Nicole smiled evilly, twirling the blade in her fingers. When she brought it to his face, he flinched.

"I'm sure you're itching to know about this blade, it's actually very special. You see, I got this blade from a fellow hunter who in turn got it from a thief with a very impressive skill set. This blade is silver and iron so it can take care of ghosts and other spirits.

But you must be confused as to why it can hurt you right? I'm so glad you asked! You see, it's also been forged with salt, sage, and holy water! Oh but that's not even the best part!" She grinned at his sour expression. Bringing the blade so it was at eye level, he could see tiny inscriptions at the edge of the blade.

"No, is that-"

"It is. On this blade, there is an ancient language dating back to biblical times when your scum first spawned onto the Earth and the early hunters figured how to take you out."

"You are so lucky that I'm in this trap. They told me that I didn't have to kill you in order to apprehend your sister. But now, I truly want to kill you…slowly," he growled. Nicole perked up at his slip, hoping he'd reveal more.

"Do tell," Nicole pressed.

"Yeah, your sister is special to my boss. Well, what's inside of her really…" he paused, then smirked, "she's apart of something big… he chuckled.

"What are you going on about?" She asked, even more curious.

He laughed, "you have no idea! You hunters claim to be so smart and skillful yet you have no clue as to our true plan…a plan that your sister in a key member."

"This is non-"

"No! You will find out soon enough! She will be taken and all the other freaks like her! All has been set in motion and carefully planned accordingly! And you won't be around to see it! I will personally make sure that your sister has a front row seat to your torture. You think you know pain? That is a mere paper cut compared to what I have set for you!"

In a swift motion, Nicole swiped her blade across his cheek. He blabbered nonsense now to either distract or manipulate her. She had time for neither. He screamed and laughed at the contact which was unnerving her. She shook her head, ready to send his demon ass back to Hell even if that meant her father's demise.

Nicole gathered her thoughts and opened her mouth to chant, but instead was shocked to see her door get broken into for the second time in twenty four hours…by the same people. Shotguns raised, Sam and Dean entered the apartment.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Really? That's twice now!" She stood with her hands on her hips.

Lowering their guns, Sam spoke up first, "where's Toni?"

Nicole shrugged, "in the back? I think she's hiding out,"

Sam moved in on her, "and you didn't think to check on her?" he growled. Nicole straightened up, narrowing in on Sam. He was good foot taller than her so she had to look up at him, but still managed to be intimidating.

"I'm sorry Chubaka, but I've been entertaining a demon for the last hour!" She yelled. They continued to glare at the other, breaking when Dean started to laugh. "What's so funny chuckles?" Nicole said, turning on him.

"You called him Chubaka! So that makes me Han Solo!" He grinned.

Nicole rolled her eyes again, "well, I would've called you Yoda, but you clearly aren't smart enough for the compliment,"

Dean stopped laughing. "That was rude," Sam huffed and pushed past her to check on Toni. Now alone, she awkwardly cleared her throat before turning her focus back to the demon who remained unnaturally quiet during the exchange.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," she stated, turning to her previous subject. "Ready to go back to Hell?"

Marco smiled, "I'll be back and I promise to pay you a visit,"

She harrumphed and recited the exorcism from memory. Her father's eyes remained black and his face turned red with each word. "Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus,"

Her father's body twitched as she continued the chant.

"…omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis," he was growling now, he's eyes zeroed on Nicole.

"…adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio-"

"Gah! There are others like me! And they will get her!" He growled. Nicole looked him dead in the eye as she finished.

"…et secta diabolica!"

With a final groan, Marco threw his head back as black smoke expelled from his open mouth. He collapsed in a heap on the floor, unmoving. Nicole kneeled before her father's body, checking for a pulse. She gasped as his arm shot out to grab her wrist and the distinct sound of a gun clicking behind her.

"Nicole…" the voice choked out, her father's voice. "My sweet Nicole, I am so sorry…"

'How is he still alive?' she silently questioned as she stared at him in shock. "Shhhh, it's ok…save your strength. Dean, go get some water please!" Dean nodded and ran to the kitchen.

"No, I don't have much time left…" he coughed, getting some blood on Nicole in the process, "listen to me, I know what you've done, and what's happened to Toni…those demons have a plan and I need you to promise me that you'll stay together! Protect each other!" He coughed again as more blood gurgled in his throat.

"Peter, please just-"

"Promise me!"

Nicole's lip quivered as she nodded, "I promise dad…" she said softly earning a strained smile from her father.

"Good girl, thank you…" he removed his hand from her wrist to caress her cheek instead, "I'm so sorry my child…sorry I couldn't protect you both…" he drifted off, eyes rolling back into his head.

"Peter? Peter!" She shook him now. "Dad…" she whispered, on the verge of tears. Nicole coughed, hoping to keep the tears at bay especially with Dean hovering behind her.

Before he could say anything, they heard Sam shouting for them. Dean ran ahead while Nicole took a moment to readjust her father's position. With a heavy heart and a neutral expression, she rushed to her sister's room. And her heavy heart dropped to her stomach. No…not her sister.

"What happened?!" She exclaimed as she began examining her unconscious sister.

"She must've knocked herself out during our phone call earlier…" he said stiffly. "There's a blood spot on the floor, but her head wound stopped bleeding," Nicole nodded, not really paying attention.

"No offense to your sister, but we gotta move it! If what your dad says is true, we need to go! Now!" Dean stated from the door.

Nicole's head snapped up, "Woah woah! We? There's no we!" She replied, standing in front of Dean. "I don't know why Toni called-"

"She called us because she was scared!" Sam bellowed. "And apparently didn't know her own sister is a hunter!"

Nicole clamped her mouth shut, "she didn't need to know, it's in the past…"

"Well the past has a way of reappearing and biting you in the ass!" Dean growled. Nicole crossed her arms, not meeting his heated gaze. "Now look, we need to move it. We have a friend that can help, maybe get some intel on who's after your sister. You promised to protect her…"

"And we want to help," Sam finished, giving Dean a look.

Nicole paced the floor as she kept shooting glances at Toni. This was all too much for her! Her dad was possessed by a demon that was after her sister, who's currently incapacitated. Their father's corpse is now stewing up their apartment. The surprise hunters telling them they have to leave. And to top it all, her secret was out! Her skull was on the verge of splitting in half!

But looking at the men in front of her, it seemed that their minds were already made up. Sam and Dean were prepared to drag her out kicking and screaming if it came down to it. They were strangers to her yet willing to lay their lives on the line like a true hunter would. Sighing, she uncrossed her arms, facing them head on.

"Alright boys, I'm game."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

" _Uh, Brie? I think I'm gonna leave-" Toni talked loudly only to get her mouth covered by her drunk friend, Briana._

" _No! All you've been doing is studying! These are your twenties! You have to enjoy them!" She squealed happily earning a few cheers from the rest of the kitchen patrons._

 _Toni rolled her eyes at her friend's comment. She was barely in her twenties, well, as of six months ago. And yes, she had been studying too much. But can she really be blamed for it? Toni was planning on transferring to the state school next year…if the scholarship went through._

 _Toni had been nose deep in one of her med books when Brie made an appearance. Toni was usually at the library in between classes which made it easy for Brie to find her. Her friend had snatched up her book and served her an ultimatum: since Toni had bailed on other parties since their year long friendship, Toni had to attend that one or they were no longer friends._

 _Rather than ignore Brie's dramatics, Toni finally caved. She sighed as her mind drifted back to that poor decision verses focusing on the costume party she was currently at. Police officers, devils, vamps, witches, and other different creatures roamed around her; some with clothes, some with barely any._

 _Halloween was never really her thing growing up since October was the month her mother passed away. She didn't remember her mother much since she was a baby when she died in the accident. A fire of all things! Shaking her head, she tried to shake her mother from her thoughts as well. It wasn't a time for that._

" _Toni! Ton-Ton! Space case, come back to planet Earth!" Brie shook her hand in front of Toni's face. "Toni, where do you go?" She asked as she adjusted her halo on her blonde head. Brie was currently donning a skin tight white strapless dress, white fishnets, and white go-go boots. Far from angelic in Toni's opinion._

" _Sorry," Toni mumbled softly. "Just admiring all the costumes…" she said sarcastically._

 _Brie scoffed, "Mmhmm, you could learn something chica," she looked up and down Toni's simple ensemble._

" _What? I didn't have time to look for a costume!" 'And I had no plans of attending' she thought to herself. Looking down, she thought she did well for a last minute costume. Black tank, black jeans, and lace up combat boots paired with an old leather jacket._

" _What are you supposed to be again?"_

" _A hunter."_

" _Wow, that's sexy," a voice purred behind her. Brie's jaw dropped as Toni turned to the voice. Standing at 6'4 was Micah Lawrence, the school's head football captain, quarterback, and president of the fraternity that hosted the party. Tanned and muscled, he was currently dressed in a ripped flannel, low rise jeans, and cowboy boots as he eyed Toni up and down._

 _It took Brie jabbing Toni's side to get her to respond. "Uh, thanks!" Toni replied, forcing a smile to her face. "My name is Toni," she thrust her hand out for him to shake._

" _Micah," he said, returning the gesture. "So, I haven't seen you at the parties before…" he said moving to stand beside her. "You aren't a freshman are you?"_

" _No, I'm in my third year actually," she replied, having to look up at him. He nodded, visually relaxing. "Would it be bad if I said otherwise?"_

" _Oh no, but I wouldn't feel as bad,"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _It would look funny if I, a senior, was hitting on a young impressionable freshman," he paused, fixing his honey brown eyes to her blue ones, "especially one as gorgeous as you," he winked._

 _Toni's stomach fluttered. 'Was he really flirting with me? Mister All-Star making sexy eyes at me?' Toni blushed at the compliment and looked away. Micah chuckled and gently grabbed her chin to face him. He leaned in just till his mouth hovered by her ear._

" _I didn't think Hunters were so bashful," he whispered making Toni shiver. She tried to search her mind for a witty comeback but she was very much out of her element. He leaned back, grinning at her flushed cheeks. "Look, it's pretty loud down here. Want to come up to my room to talk?"_

 _Toni's mouth fell open as she began stammering. "Oh! Well, erm…I don't know…uhm, you see, I came with my friend here and I'd hate to leave her,"_

" _The angel?" Toni nodded. "She's actually dancing with the devil," he said gesturing to the living room. Sure enough, her lovely friend was grinding with another frat boy that was dressed in red jersey shorts, painted red torso, and a red horned headband._

" _Oh…" Toni replied sadly, somewhat perturbed that her buffer ran away._

" _It's ok love, I won't bite…" he smiled, "unless you want me to," he winked. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her upstairs. Micah chatted with a bunch of partiers and a few females shot her dirty looks. Toni, feeling confused, ignored them as they made it to his room on the second floor._

 _Letting go of her hand for a moment, he unlocked his door before stepping inside. Micah turned on a lamp on his nightstand before casting the room in a warm glow. The room itself was your standard dorm. Full size bed in one corner, desk and entertainment center across from it, and a closet by the window._

 _Unlike the rest of the guys, Micah had his own room and kept it reasonably clean…aside from the pile of clothes he swept off his bed into a nearby basket. Sitting on his bed, emitting a soft squeak, he patted an empty space next to him._

 _Ignoring the alarm bells going off in her brain, she took a deep breath before sitting beside him. She bounced lightly on the bed, feeling awkward. She wasn't sure what to do honestly. She didn't date whatsoever nor was she ever alone with a boy._

" _Comfy?" He asked and she nodded._

" _Very, thank you." She said, looking around again. "Nice room," she commented._

" _Thanks, seniors usually get single dorms," he stated. "So, back to my question. Why haven't I seen you here before?"_

" _I go to the community college," he quirked an eyebrow at this. "I plan on transferring here next year though,"_

" _Hmmm, that doesn't leave us with much time does it?" He questioned, scooting closer till their thighs touched._

 _Toni gulped, "Time for what?"_

" _This." He replied before kissing her lips softly. Toni's eyes went wide as she pulled back before the kiss could get any deeper. "What?" He asked huskily._

" _Uhm, I thought we were talking," she asked softly._

 _He huffed, looking down. "I'm more of an action kind of guy…" he stated, moving to kiss her neck._

 _Toni squirmed away on the bed from his touch, "then why would you ask me here 'to talk' then?" She asked, using air quotes._

" _Really? How dense are you honey?" He countered. Toni took offense to his words, shooting up from his bed._

" _I guess I am! When a person who doesn't know another person asks them 'to talk', most normal people would assume they want 'to talk'!" She exclaimed as he stood up from the bed. "You're a stranger to me Micah! How'd you think this was ok?"_

" _How are you not smart enough to realize there isn't any real talking going on at these parties!" He boomed. Toni took a step back, silently wishing she listened to those alarm bells sooner._

 _Rolling her shoulders back, Toni glared at Micah. "I'm an idiot to think someone like you had any substance. Thanks for reminding me why I don't need a social life," she stated as she turned on her heel and headed for the door. Toni didn't get two feet away before being pulled back harshly._

" _You can go when I say you can," he growled in her ear before flinging her onto his bed. Toni screamed and protested as Micah's body weighed her down. He took her wrists in one hand and used the other to explore her hidden skin._

" _Get off of me!" She yelled. He laughed as she screamed, eventually moving his hand to cover her mouth._

" _Not till I'm done honey. Be grateful I'm giving your fat ass some attention!" He growled._

 _Like an overly stretched rubber band, something inside of her snapped._

 _Biting hard on his hand, Micah bellowed as he jumped away from Toni. Sitting up, Micah raised his hand to hit her, and Toni threw up her hands to protect herself. Instead, Micah levitated into the air before being shoved into his closet. Hard. The doors busted on impact and various items buried him as he lay unconscious on the floor._

 _Shaking, Toni lowered her hands, and stood up. Too afraid to check, Toni ran for the door, down the stairs, and out of the frathouse. She didn't think about the people she bumped on the way out, Micah's condition or even Brie as she ran away. All she wanted to do was run away…but the thoughts stayed._

 _What did she do? How did she do it? What if he turned her in? Did anybody else see or hear anything? Will the government get involved? Could she be a future experiment for the government? Does this make her a mutant freak? Are mutants real?_

 _Tears gushed from her eyes with each step. She wasn't even sure where she was anymore. She ended up on some country road off campus and couldn't spy any street signs. Hugging herself, she slowed to a walk, the adrenaline gone from her system._

 _The further she walked, more street lights appeared as did a few buildings. Her tears relented as she walked, still flowing but not gushing like before. Getting closer to the buildings, Toni stumbled onto a twenty four hour diner. Sniffling, she pushed the door open, and headed to a nearby booth._

 _Toni waited a few minutes before an older woman from the back came to wait on her. She quickly wiped her face as the woman handed her a menu. Sitting across from her, the older woman gave her a look._

" _Something you want to talk about sweetie?" She asked nicely. Toni's lip quivered as she shook her head. The woman frowned then nodded, "you like grits sweetie?" Toni nodded. "Well, I'll go whip some up for ya," she finished, leaving Toni alone._

 _Toni sunk down into the leather seats feeling on the verge of tears again. Thinking back to Micah's harsh behavior to the kindness of the diner waitress, Toni was a wreck. Pulling her phone from her pocket, Toni noticed some messages from Brie._

 _11:09pm: u better give me details tomorrow, skank! Luv u! ;)_

 _11:28pm: dude! something happened 2 micah, RU OK?_

 _11:29pm: did u hurt him?_

 _11:30pm: did he do something? Plz answer me!_

 _11:31pm: do I need 2 send out a search party?! Ur rly scaring me now!_

 _Toni sighed as she sent a quick text letting her know she was fine. Part of her wanted to call and tell her what happened, but she wasn't fully sure either. Scrolling through her small contact list, she found a number she hadn't used in months._

 _Inhale. Exhale. She pressed the green button and waited. By the forth ring, Toni was ready to hang up. She had a feeling that the person in question was still too busy for her. She was dead wrong._

" _Toni?" The voice belonging to her sister answered, sounding out of breath. "Toni, are you there? Is everything ok?"_

 _Toni began to sob uncontrollably, feeling overwhelmed all over again. "Something happened at a campus party! I know you're busy a-and I'm sorry if I interrupted anything b-but I knew I couldn't call dad! I did something to this jerk at a party a-and I just-"_

" _I'll be there as soon as I can." Click._

* * *

Toni's eyes shot open. She looked around her while her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She was laying down, that's for sure and she was moving. Toni felt around her as the car she was in veered to the left. She groaned, trying to hold on as they drove over gravel.

"Oh, you're awake," Nicole said from up front. They had been driving behind the Impala for a couple days now and Toni had been drifting in and out the entire drive. She didn't think that Toni took that hard of a fall.

"What happened…" Toni groaned, sitting up. She rubbed her stiff neck as Nicole pulled into spot beside another vehicle. "Where are we?"

Shutting off the Camaro, Nicole turned in her seat. "What all do you remember Toni?" She asked seriously.

Toni wracked her brain, trying to remember anything. "Uhm, we were cleaning up the apartment then I had to go to work…" she paused as she picked through the fog, "then dad showed up, right?"

Nicole pressed her lips into a thin line as she nodded and exited the vehicle. Puzzled, Toni rushed after her. Feeling woozy, Toni felt herself going down. Luckily, she didn't hit the ground this time. Looking up, Toni found herself staring into a familiar pair of hazel green eyes.

"Woah there! We don't need you knocked out for another two days," Sam stated, keeping an arm around her.

"I've been out for two days!" Toni exclaimed.

"Smart move…" Dean and Nicole groaned. They looked at each other and with an eye roll, Dean headed to the nearby house. Nicole huffed and crossed her arms as she waited for Sam and Toni to catch up.

"Oh no…" Toni whined as she felt like passing out. In one fluid motion, Sam scoped her up bridal style. "Please put me down Sam,"

"You've been in and out of consciousness for forty-eight hours and you may have a concussion, you aren't fit to walk," he stated in a matter of fact tone.

"But I'm really heavy…" she said more to herself, thinking back to that memory, not expecting Sam to hear. They continued their walk in silence with Nicole on their heels. She raised an eyebrow at Toni who avoided her gaze.

Once inside the foyer, Sam placed her gently on the floor beside Nicole who wrapped an arm around her. As he stepped further inside, he paused and looked over at Toni for a brief moment. "By the way, you really aren't that heavy," he smiled before walking away out of sight.

Toni blushed and Nicole snickered as they slowly followed, careful not to hit the books and other odd objects that littered the room. As they neared the kitchen, Sam and Dean were already cheerfully engaged with another person. He was a bit shorter than the Winchester pair and a tad older with a dark beard and trucker hat.

"Hear any word from your father yet?" The man asked, not noticing the girls.

"Nope." Dean answered, popping the 'p'. He sat at the small table and opened up a beer then took a generous sip.

"Last we heard, he was heading to Iowa with the Colt," The older man's eyes widened and he opened up his mouth to speak, "don't worry Bobby, it was a fake,"

"Well, that's a relief…" Bobby trailed off. "Are ya'll going to back him up at least?"

Sam glanced behind him at Nicole and Toni who stood by quietly, waiting for introductions. "Actually, we got a little sidetracked…" he stated as he moved past Bobby to stand before them. Bobby turned and shock crossed his face as he looked at the two, mostly at Nicole. "Bobby, this is Toni and-"

"Well holy shit fire! Nicole, good to see you!" Bobby exclaimed as he moved forward to hug Nicole. She had a small smile on her face as she hugged him back.

"Hi Bobby, good to see you too," she replied, pulling away. Three pairs and equally confused faces stared her down.

"What?!" They each yelled consecutively. Toni plopped down in the nearest chair, not trusting her current state of mind.

"I guess I have some explaining to do huh?" Nicole asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"The hell you do!"

"How do you two know each other?"

"Did she con you? Cause she conned me!"

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"Are you really a hunter?" The last question came from Toni. Nicole ignored the others, he eyes on her baby sister. Her blue sapphire orbs had so much emotion swirling in them. Confusion. Anger. Betrayal. Wonder. All for Nicole. "Are you a hunter like them?" She asked, gesturing to the three men.

Nicole sighed deeply knowing that the truth would come out eventually. "Yes Toni. I'm a hunter too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

" _Hey Sticky! It's me! Uhm, this is probably the fifth time I've called…erm, today…" Toni coughed. "Anyways, I'm sure you're busy with that…well, whatever you've been up to…I just, uh…" She trailed off again. "Nicole…my graduation is in a few weeks and I'd love for you to come. I got valedictorian and I'm a grade ahead of everyone!" She exclaimed._

 _The line went quiet and Nicole thought it was the end of the message till she heard a few sniffles…_

" _Nicole…please…I'm not even sure if dad will be there so if that's the reason…" she sniffed again then cleared her throat. "I won't have anybody there for me and you were the only one that ever wa-" BEEP BEEP._

 _One thousand four hundred sixty days._

 _One hundred ninety two weeks._

 _Forty eight months._

 _Four long years had past since Nicole walked out on her family. Not that she was keeping track. She was parked somewhere outside of Cherry, Nebraska wondering if she should pack up and leave…not like she had much either._

 _Nicole did try to keep tabs on her sister regardless of the distance. Apparently dear old dad quit drinking, but has been working non-stop. Toni is been studying constantly and is planning on going to a community college after she graduates. A WHOLE YEAR EARLY!_

 _On one hand, Nicole was incredibly proud of her sister. But on the other, she was green with envy. Despite being the perfect sister like she suspected, dad didn't give her the attention she deserved. And that broke her heart. But sadly, it wasn't enough to come back. She'd probably kill their dad if she ever saw him again. Plus, she had prior obligations._

" _Yo! Nikita! You are up in five! You better get back in here before Big Man blows a gasket!" A girl yelled. Nicole shut down, rolled up her window, and locked up her car before running inside the building._

 _Running through the dark hall, she entered a large room with many vanities and half naked females walking around. She quickly slipped on a buster and lacey hot pants then moved to lace up a pair of thigh high boots._

 _Doing a quick check in the mirror, she swore, almost forgetting her choppy black and brown wig. Tucking away her copper locks, Nicole rushed out onto a nearby platform just as Big Man was introducing her name._

" _And now, your favorite femme fatal…the enticing, the seductive…Madam Nikita!" Nicole strutted onto the stage with her signature smirk and struck a pose. The crowd cheered for her as she danced around the stage. Bills from ones to hundreds were tossed at the stage while she swung around the chrome pole in the center of the walkway._

 _For the tail end of her journey, Nicole dabbled in exotic dancing. She needed three thousand to pay off her Camaro, her precious Fireball. She was a grand short, but by the looks of the stage in front of her, she was close to paying it off._

 _Nicole hung upside down now, finishing her routine as she blew kisses to the crowd. More bills came her way and she forced a smile. She carefully slid down and flipped herself right side up before gathering her earnings._

 _A few of the men, some young and others old, wolf whistled and clapped as she shimmied up and down the path. One happy male in particular smacked her rear and Nicole resisted the urge to knock him out. No, she couldn't afford to punch a paying customer…again._

 _Turning, she forced a fake smile on the man. He was a usual customer and he tipped generously even though all the girls thought he was the biggest creep that attended; which was saying a lot. There was just something in his eyes…they were a very dark with a red ring which was very unusual._

 _Shrugging it off, she bowed and headed backstage. She stuffed the bills into her bra as she pulled the curtain back earning a few hoots from her fellow strippers._

" _You go girl!"_

" _Awesome job!"_

" _You gonna share some of that?"_

" _It's your turn to treat us to breakfast!"_

" _Like you need to eat!"_

 _Nicole smiled and nodded as she headed to her vanity to relax before the next set. She had one more solo performance before a round of lap dances then a half hour in the topless room. She could deal with the dancing and the private dances, but she loathed the topless room._

 _If the bastards weren't handsy while the girls were on stage, they were once they got into the 'Nipple Lounge'. They weren't supposed to touch, against the rules supposedly. But the men figured if they're paying extra, they should get extra, and Big Man wasn't the best at enforcing the rule._

" _Oh my dear Nikita…" Speak of the slimy devil._

 _Standing at a solid 6'7, Manny 'Big Man' Ginaldi towered over the majority of the people in his club. Looking like the stereotypical Italian gangster, his skin was fair and his black hair was slicked back. Beetle black eyes stared her down as he adjusted his suit, arm outstretched. Waiting. A smug grin was on his face._

 _Sighing, Nicole reached into her bra and pulled out a few hundred bills that she purposely aside for him. Even though he did nothing, barely running his own club, Manny still managed to get a cut of the girls. The man was a pimp and it sucked royally._

" _Ah, very good…" he grinned as he counted then pocketed the cash. "You did good kid, real good,"_

" _Good enough to get off early?" Nicole asked. Manny gave her a look then started laughing._

" _That's real rich kid, oh hoho…that's good stuff, every time…" he replied, still chuckling._

 _Nicole shrugged, "can't blame a girl for trying…" she stated as she began changing for her next act._

" _No no no kid, you aren't performing again sweet cheeks," Manny stated, ceasing her motions._

 _Nicole planted her hands on her hips, "come again Big Man?" She questioned._

" _You got extra requests tonight kid! So go make your rounds and get ready for the lounge, ok? Ok." Nicole opened her mouth to protest but he had already turned to speak with someone else._

 _Nicole groaned and withdrew her remaining bills then locked them in her metal box. Re-adjusting herself, she relaxed then headed out. She made her usual rounds and kept her attitude in check. But by the time she got to the last one, Nicole was stewing internally. Mister creepy red eyes was her last one. He was waving hundred dollar bill in a come hither motion._

 _He spread his legs once Nicole was near and she squatted down in front of him. Not wanting to face him, she rotated on her heels, and rode his lap. He held her hips firmly place while she tried not to gag. By the time the song was over, Nicole attempted to rise, but he still held on._

" _Okay buddy, you know the drill-" she began lightly, already used to this type of behavior._

" _You're next my sweet Nicole…I will have you," he whispered into her ear._

 _Nicole forced his hands off and leapt from his lap. She gulped, scared for the first time in a long time. Nobody there knew her name…not even Big Man knew. Her heart pounded as he stared at her, his expression deadly serious. His eyes flickered as his grin broadened._

" _You'll forever be mine…" he hissed. Not missing a beat, Nicole raised her hand and brought it down hard. Repeatedly. It took a couple bouncers and a bearded trucker to get her separated from him. He spat out blood, still grinning._

" _What the Hell Nikita?!" Manny shouted as he picked up the beaten man._

" _He threatened me Manny! I was only defending myself!" She exclaimed, trying to fight off the bouncers. "He said that I was-"_

" _Enough! You've done this too many times and that's bad for business. After your shift tonight, you are outta here!" He shouted._

 _Nicole slunk downward. She continued to shout and plead her case, but he brushed he off. Nicole had briefly counted her money from earlier and barely broke a thousand. She sighed as she racked her brain, wondering how she'd be able to pay off the rest of her car debt._

 _The bouncers and the trucker let her go, the latter giving her sad look before walking back to the bar. Nicole kicked herself and headed behind the curtain to change. Feeling eyes behind her, she turned to see the cause of her distress eyeballing her. He began mouthing a few words…words that sent chills up her spine._

' _I can't wait to taste your flesh.'_

 _And that stayed with her for the rest of the night. Thankfully, she didn't see him for the rest of the night. Not the bar, in the crowd, or the Nipple Lounge. But even then, she was still anxious. At quarter to two, the bar was closing up and the girls were back to normal attire._

 _Each of the bouncers escorted the ladies, three at a time, to their vehicles or their rides which put her at ease. She along with one other female were last to leave. Nicole and the other female bid the bouncer goodbye with the bouncer hugging Nicole a little longer than usual._

" _Best of luck out there honey," he stated as she pulled away. "and if you need anything, I'm here for ya,"_

" _Thanks Wilson, I appreciate it," Nicole smiled. Wilson on the outside was a tall burly guy, but was a big softie. He was her favorite and was a like a big brother to her._

 _Wilson waved them both off and headed inside to help lock up. Before Nicole could head to her car, she was greeted with another bone crushing hug. Nicole giggled and hugged the smaller girl back._

" _I'm gonna miss you too girly," she said before pulling away, brushing her brown locks from her face. "Hey! My roommates are gone for the week if you want to come over for the night?"_

" _Nah, I got to check out in the morning, but thanks for the offer Mimi," she replied as she unlocked her Camaro._

" _Megan,"_

" _I'm sorry?"_

" _I know it's not typical to share names, but you can call me Megan," she said simply, holding out her hand._

 _Nicole grinned and shook her hand, "Pleasure Megan, I'm Nicole," she paused then gave her one last hug, "be safe hun',"_

" _You too Nicole, maybe we'll meet again." She replied as she headed to a nearby pickup truck. Sighing, Nicole entered and started up her Camaro then charged out of the parking lot._

 _It took all of five minutes to get to her current hotel which was better than sleeping in the Camaro like what she normally did. She exited and walked around the corner to her room that was on the first floor. Nicole found herself looking over her shoulder the whole time, still ansty about what happened earlier._

 _Satisfied that she had no unwelcome followers, she entered the room and quickly locked it with the deadbolt behind her. She stretched and shed her clothes before hopping into the shower. Once finished, she dressed in her favorite sweats and tee before climbing into bed. On a typical evening, it took hours for Nicole to sleep but instead, she was out in minutes._

 _Nicole wasn't a dreamer nor did she remember them, but this one was strangely vivid. She was in a dark warehouse that overlooked dense farmland. Fog was everywhere and the moon was high. Nicole was confused. Was she awake? Is this really a dream? Where did I go?_

 _Shuffling alerted her making Nicole turn around. A spotlight was lit in the center of the warehouse and she could make out a tall silhouette. Moving closer, she could see the figure and it was of a man, gorgeous and striking. From the light blonde close cropped hair to the bright green eyes to the smolder on his face and his strong physique. 'Who was tall, dark, and oh hubba hubba?' she thought._

 _He lifted his hand and cocked a finger for her to follow. That wasn't her style, but she walked to him anyway. He placed a hand on her waist and the other on her face, his gaze intense on her. They swayed and circled in place as, gazes locked._

' _Wake up!'_

' _It's not right!'_

' _It's not real!'_

' _WAKE. UP.'_

 _Nicole looked away, blinking heavily. She tried to pull only for the mystery man's grip to tighten. The voice was right…this situation was far from it. The more she struggled, the pull on his form waned. His smolder was gone, replaced with something more sinister._

" _I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD HAVE YOU!" He bellowed. His eyes melted into red and his skin turned to grey. Jagged teeth protruded from his mouth and he snarled. "I WANT TO TASTE YOUR FLESH!"_

 _Nicole screamed as her eyes shot open. She was currently strapped to a table and hovering above her was the same creature from her dream. Nicole continued to scream and thrash against her binds. The sound of a gun going off made Nicole turn her head just as the creature above her burst into flames. Her mouth fell open as the creature clawed at himself, still burning eventually becoming a pile of ash._

 _She looked to her right at the shooter. It was the trucker from the club! He had a full beard, trucker hat, and a shotgun trained where the creature stood. Lowering his weapon, he walked forward to untie Nicole._

" _Y-you! You're the guy from the club!" Nicole stammered as he helped her sit up._

" _Name's Bobby. Sorry I didn't get her sooner," he replied sadly as he moved to scoop up the ashes and placed them in burlap sack._

" _What was that?" Nicole whispered, hugging herself._

 _Finishing, Bobby stood up before tying up the bag. "That was an incubus,"_

* * *

"…and after he saved me, I followed him here," Nicole finished with a shrug, giving Bobby a look, silently hoping he could finish the story.

"There were five other disappearances from that club within the year and I eventually tailed it in its next cycle, but I knew I couldn't kill it till was about to feed," he shot Nicole a guilty look. "After Nicole followed me, she demanded an explanation…" he trailed off and waved his hand before sipping his beer.

"And you just told her everything? Just like that?" Dean asked.

Bobby shrugged, "I figured why not? And the crazy one said she wanted to know more! Eh, I don't know…I was bored," Bobby said gruffly.

"Or it could've been because I threatened to-"

"Hush girl!"

Nicole smirked. "For the rest of the year, Bobby trained me and took me on hunts…best time I had since I was gone actually…" Nicole said honestly, looking away from the group.

Sam was shaking his head and Dean was gripping the table so hard, it looked like he'd break it in two. But the real reaction that Nicole focused on was Toni's. Throughout the story, Toni's face remained stoic, but her eyes betrayed…she was on the verge of tears.

Sam stood beside Toni with a hand on her shoulder the whole time like a security blanket. Toni was still processing this secret life her sister kept for five years. She rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming on from either the information, a possible concussion or both.

Nicole kneeled in front of her sister, taking her other hand. Toni pulled it away, sitting up in her seat. "C'mon Stoney," Nicole prompted.

Toni looked at her sister, with a quivering lip and sad eyes. Squaring her shoulders, she did something that nobody in the room anticipated. Rearing her arm back, she swung forward, and slapped Nicole.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody! I just want to send a quick shoutout to those that have checked out my story and that have faved/followed/reviewed this story. Ya'll make me feel so special and I greatly appreciate all the love! Anyways, I know it's getting a bit slow, but it's gonna pick up from here and the chapters are gonna get a bit longer. Just a fair warning, this book is coming to a close in another six chapters, BUT I am working on a sequel and I have at least 3-4 more books in mind for the rest of the season. Gah, I'm getting ahead of myself here! Hope you enjy this chapter and don't forget to review/comment/fave/follow/etc. Ta-ta for now my dears! =)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the show Supernatural, just the story I came up with and the OCs.

 **Chapter 9**

"How could you?!" Toni boomed. "Five years Nicole! Five fucking years!" Toni swore. The curse was strange on her tongue…Toni never swore till that day.

Toni was being restrained by Sam while Bobby helped Nicole stand. Dean stood between the two, facing a disoriented Nicole. Toni struggled in Sam's arms practically foaming at the mouth while her sister was seeing stars.

"Shit Toni! And I thought I was heavy handed," she said as she rubbed her swollen cheek. "But I deserved it…"

"You're damn right you did!" She spat, reaching past Dean to grab her. "Let me go Sam!"

"Not until you calm down!" He yelled back.

"I say we let them duke it out," Dean stated earning a look from Sam. "What? Works for us,"

"There will be no more fighting in my kitchen! If ya'll want to box, head outside!" Bobby yelled. He grabbed another beer and left the room. "Damn idjits," he muttered.

Dean cleared his throat, "let's get some ice for that welt," he said as pulled Nicole outside to the icebox leaving Toni and Sam alone in the kitchen.

Toni sighed as she slouched against Sam. "Can you release me now please Sammy…"

He obliged, directing her to a nearby chair. He popped open a pair of beers, handing one to Toni who graciously accepted. Toni took a heavy sip, scrunching up her nose at the bitter taste. She brought the bottle to her temple, relishing in the coolness.

"You've held that in for awhile huh?"

"Held what in for awhile?"

"Your anger for your sister," Sam stated, his eyes focused on her. Toni peeled at the label on her bottle, not wanting to give anything away. "Remember I have an older sibling too, I can tell that you've been holding a lot in," he paused, bringing a hand to cover hers, "we talked before and I'm more than willing to listen,"

Warmth spread from her hand to the rest of her body at his soft touch. Her sapphire blue eyes welled up with tears as she faced Sam who was rubbing little circles on the top of her hand, his hazel green orbs focused on her. Toni did have a lot of resentment for her sister, close to a decade's worth. Is that something she can really unload onto Sam who had his own problems?

Toni sniffed, "honestly Sam, how do you deal?"

Sam laughed without humor, "honestly?"

"Yeah, how?"

"I don't know." He stated, shaking his head. "Aside from our dad, he's all I got…all I ever had and I'm just rolling with it at this point,"

Toni scoffed, "that's helpful…" she relied, taking another swig of her beer.

"Well, we can learn together. How does that sound?" Sam asked sweetly.

Toni bit her cheek then raised her drink to click with Sam's. "For now, I can do that," she smiled.

* * *

Nicole sat on an old bar stool while Dean filled up an ice pack for the large bruise on her cheek. Whether by chance or planning, Toni smacked the side that already had a scar…she wasn't sure if it was a message or perhaps kindness, she really didn't need a matching pair.

"Fuck!" Nicole hissed as Dean placed the ice pack on her cheek.

"Sorry, I suck at bedside manner,"

"No shit Sherlock," she grumbled, taking it from Dean's hands.

"You're welcome," he replied in the same tone, turning to leave.

"Wait!"

Dean stilled, rotating on his heels to face her. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, growing impatient with each passing second.

"Thank you, I appreciate you putting this together," she gestured to the ice pack.

He nodded, "no problem…got into plenty of fights so…" he trailed off.

"I'm sure," she smirked, leaning back on the stool.

Dean bounced from one heel to the other, wondering if it was safe to head back inside. "So…does that happen often?"

"What? My sister punching and swearing at me?"

"Yeah, that."

"No, quite the opposite; she avoids confrontation, normally…" she answered softly, knowing it was her fault that her sister flipped out but was too stubborn to admit it, especially to Dean.

"Huh, Sammy was like that at one point…" Dean replied, moving to stand in front of her, leaning against a nearby wall.

"And how long did it take for him to snap?"

Dean got a thoughtful look on his face, his lips moving silently. "there were a few times…a lot of times actually…"

Nicole closed eyes with a groan, "as enlightening as this conversation is, I think I should get inside, and salvage this crumbling relationship with my sister," she sated, moving to head inside.

Dean moved too, blocking her movements, "do you want my advice on the manner?"

"Not really,"

"Good," he ignored her, "leave her alone."

Nicole opened her mouth to protest, but he covered it with his hand, "give her time to cool down, to think...she's been holding whatever anger towards you inside for a long time and must've been pretty pissed if she ended up slapping you that hard.

"Just give till morning, yeah? You both go get an actual night's sleep in the guest rooms then talk in the morning; sometimes that's all it takes," Dean answered sincerely, removing his hand from her mouth.

Her jaw ended up falling open and Dean smirked as he shut it for her, his hand lingering longer than necessary, caressing her plump lip softly. Her lips parted at the touch, distracted for a moment till he retracted his hand, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

Nicole coughed, suddenly warm by his touch and intuitive statement. "Wow Dean, never pegged you for the insightful type. Speaking from personal experience?"

"Maybe I'm an asshole to my little sibling too," he shrugged, turning to head inside.

Nicole followed behind, "I guess we should stick together huh? In case of a possible revolt?"

He gave her a half smile, "sure sweetheart, sounds like fun."

* * *

Early the next morning, Toni awoke feeling groggy and somewhat out of sorts. She had momentarily forgotten where she was till she noticed Sam sleeping on the twin bed a few feet from her. Slowly, she rose from the bed and tip toed all the way down the stairs to the kitchen.

She heard no other sounds and checking out the microwave, she knew why. The red LED flashed '6:42' and she groaned aloud. Knowing she had no shot at going back to sleep, she decided to get a breakfast started. Bobby had kindly taken them in for the evening, plus the added drama, so Toni figured she could return the favor…most men seemed to be ok with food gestures.

Looking inside his very stocked fridge, her silent question was answered. Gathering eggs, bacon, cheese and veggies then searching the cabinets for flour and a few other items, she organized it all before digging around for pans in the quietest way possible.

Within minutes, after locating the necessary cooking tools, she had bacon and biscuits warming in the oven while she cooked scrambled eggs and potato hash on the stove. She had just put on a much needed pot of coffee when she heard some shuffling behind her.

"I knew you'd be up," the voice stated groggily. Turning, she was greeted by her sister.

"I get up with the sun no matter how much my body protests," she replied stiffly as she stirred the hash.

"You've been like that since you were five when you first started Kindergarten; I doubt it's gonna change anytime soon," she stated, moving into the kitchen.

Toni's heart clenched at her sister's acknowledgement, but she still wasn't ready to face her. Nicole sighed, rubbing her bare arms. "Look Toni, I'm sorry about last night-"

"I'm the one that smacked you…I should be saying that…"

"But you shouldn't and I know you don't want to anyways,"

Shutting off the stove, she faced her sister, "and why do you say that?" Toni asked, crossing her arms.

"Because even though it wasn't ideal, I deserved it. You aren't a violent person Stoney, I know that for a fact, and it bothers you that you had to resort to violence just to get my attention," Nicole stated, eyes locked on Toni's. "And you swore at me, something that is also unlike you."

Toni looked away, pink tinting her cheeks in embarrassment. Nicole sighed again and moved close enough to pull Toni into a hug, "you are the sweetest and most sensitive person I know and I can tell how hard it was for you to get through me in such a way.

"I've hurt you. I've caused strive between us that began when I ran away and cut deeper when I was gone. I know I never said it, but I am so sorry for hurting you…for lying to you…" Nicole was choking up, holding back her tears, "you are all that I have left and I'd hate to lose you again…please, I hope you can forgive me,"

Toni was shaking as she hugged Nicole close, tears streaming into Nicole's hair. She was hurting for so long and it took even longer for the pain to be released. Pulling back, Nicole wiped her sister's tears, and pecked her forehead.

"I can forgive you Sticky, just promise me something,"

"Anything kid,"

"Never lie to me, never leave me. Got it?"

"As long as you do the same," she replied softly.

"Promise," Toni stated, holding up a pinky.

Nicole grinned, "promise," she replied, locking her pinky with Toni's.

"Moron." Nicole stated.

"Dummy." Toni replied.

"Prude."

"Whore."

Smiling, Toni turned back to her cooking, "Gosh Nicole, you've turned me into a damn cry baby,"

"And apparently I turned you into a potty mouth," she countered, stepping away as she began searching for a coffee mug. "Please don't make it a regular thing; there's only room for one," Nicole stated in a joking tone.

"I kinda like it, why didn't I do it before?"

"Because I'm better at it," Nicole winked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Inhaling then taking a sip, she smiled blissfully. "That's heaven…"

"Yeah, Bobby has the good stuff,"

"That he does," she stated, taking another sip, "and speaking of Bobby, him and the other stooges should be waking up soon,"

"Who's a stooge?" Dean asked from the entryway.

"Speak of the devil."

"Where's the devil?" Sam followed, yawning in the process.

Both Winchester boys were still half asleep as they stretched and rubbed sleep from their eyes. Dean was the first to take in the situation, glancing between the two sisters. Dean's gaze rested on Nicole who quickly mouthed 'we're good' before taking another sip of coffee. He nodded then switched his focus to the food.

"So, what smells amazing?" Dean asked, heading for the stove.

Toni bent down to remove the biscuits and bacon from the oven, setting it on the counter. "Homemade biscuits and gravy, veggie and potato hash, bacon, and cheesy scrambled eggs," she stated happily.

Sam and Dean's mouths fell open, practically salivating at her words. Nicole smirked from behind her cup, "yeap, she cooks…bakes, all that jazz. It's her fault that I have this," she stated, gesturing to her backside.

Dean's gaze momentarily faltered then snapped back to Toni. "So, you made all this?"

"With stuff here? In Bobby's kitchen?" Sam finished, just as shocked.

"Yeah, he has plenty of stuff," she shrugged. Dean shook his head and began to fill his plate then sat at the table.

Sam grabbed a plate as well, but stood beside Toni for a moment just staring at her. Feeling his eyes, she turned towards him with a knitted brow.

"What?" She asked softly.

Sam shook his head, smiling down at her. Was he dreaming? Was he trapped in some sort of spell or trap? Her blue eyes shined in wonderment while he was struggling to figure her out. "You are truly remarkable you know that?"

She cocked her head to the side, "I'm not sure what you mean by that…" Sam chuckled then began to load up his plate, not saying another word. "Seriously, what do you mean?" She asked, placing a hand on his forearm. "Please Sammy,"

"Oh no, that won't work this time! I'm gonna go stuff my cakehole with your lovely breakfast," he smiled, taking a bite of bacon then moving to sit across from Dean.

Toni frowned as Nicole sided up next to her, already on her second cup of coffee. Nicole glanced at her sister, smirking as usual. Toni turned her head towards her, "is that all you're having?" She asked, gesturing to her mug.

"When have I ever turned down your cooking?"

"Whenever I make something vegetarian,"

Nicole opened her mouth to protest, but nodded anyways. "Yeah…" she replied as she got a biscuit and filled it with bacon and eggs. Taking a very unladylike bite, she continued to eyeball her sister.

"Is there any particular reason why your staring at me Sticky?"

"Yes," Nicole smirked and took another huge bite.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope," she said popping the 'p'. Toni rolled her eyes and grabbed a biscuit just as the boys were coming up for seconds.

"Hey! Save some for Bobby!" Toni exclaimed, noticing that the food was halfway gone.

"Save what for Bobby?" He asked, entering the kitchen.

"Some awesome breakfast!" Nicole exclaimed happily.

"Hmmm, you didn't make it did ya?" He asked Nicole. She shook her head and pointed a finger at Toni. "Good, cause I know you can't cook to save your life," Bobby grumbled making everyone laugh.

"Ha ha, bite me old man," she replied.

"Uhm, ew." Dean stated first. "No offense Bobby,"

"None taken, idjit…" he replied as he served himself then headed for the table. After taking a few bites, tipping his hat to Toni in approval, did he speak again, "so, is it safe to assume ya'll aren't fighting anymore?"

"No sir," Toni and Nicole replied.

"Good, cause we have some things to discuss," he stated, looking at the four of them, "all of us,"

"Like what Bobby?" Sam asked.

"For starters, why they were brought here in the first place and then where ya'll are heading afterwards," he stated leaning back in his seat to look at each of them. "So ya'll better finish eating and get to talking."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"…and that's pretty much it; they popped in just as I was exorcising my father then Sam and Dean suggested that we come see you, not that I realized that it'd be you. That make sense?" Nicole finished.

Bobby nodded, as he helped himself to more bacon. "And you have no idea as to who would be coming after her?" He nodded towards Toni who was washing dishes.

"Not at all." Nicole sighed.

"Got any ideas Bobby? Or any signs of demon activity?" Dean asked next.

"Nothing that would raise alarm, but it's something I can look into…"

"I'd appreciate it," Nicole smiled.

"It may take an extra day, can ya'll afford to wait around that long?" Bobby asked, moving to stand.

"Well, technically this does count as a case," Dean stated, glancing over at Sam who nodded.

"Alright," then he looked at Nicole, "what about you and your sister?"

"What about us?"

"After you figure out who this mystery demon boss is, are you going to go after it or step aside?" He asked seriously. She looked at the three of them, unsure of how to respond.

Nicole hadn't really given it much thought. She'd been out of the hunting circuit for a couple years and now she was tossed back in. She knew what she had to do and was well aware of the promises she made. She'd returned back to normalcy before, but can she do it again? This was a different case…it was personal.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it Bobby," she replied with the only thing she could think of. Bobby nodded then exited the kitchen, getting to work.

Nicole sighed, "just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in!" She said as she channeled her inner Al Pacino making Sam and Dean laugh.

Toni joined them a few moments later, taking her sister's hand. "It'll be ok Sticky…"

"No it won't," Sam and Dean snickered. Nicole slammed her head against the table.

"Ya'll aren't helpful," Toni huffed as she began rubbing Nicole's head.

"Sorry, we're just being realistic," Sam stated.

"Yeah, it could take years to find this demon."

"If we find the demon,"

"Or if they find us," Dean shrugged. "They have followers and tracking is a big thing with them, so who knows,"

Nicole whined into the table and mumbled something inaudible. Toni continued to rub her head till the mumbling stopped. "So, what now?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look then glanced at Toni, "we wait it out," Sam replied first.

"I'm gonna work on Baby, clean some of my guns…" he stated with a shrug. "The usual,"

"And I'll probably help Bobby research," Sam replied, shooting her a small smile.

"Yeah, let the nerd do what he does best," Dean grinned, getting up to ruffle his hair.

"Need any help?" Toni asked hopeful. She didn't like the idea of sitting around doing nothing and she was good at researching too, so why not?

"Really? You want to help research demon activity?" Sam asked.

"Sure! I'd like to learn what I can,"

Sam chuckled and nodded, "okay…"

Toni smiled then poked Nicole, noticing she was unusually quiet. "Sticky? Nicole?" Leaning forward, she heard faint snoring. "Seriously?" she asked her unconscious sister.

"What?" Dean asked, munching on another biscuit then moaning. "Damn, please tell me you're gonna cook dinner too,"

"Uh, sure? I saw some ribs in the freezer, think Bobby will mind if I cook-"

"No!" They both shouted. Toni was taken aback but nodded all the same.

"Okay…" she trailed off, still shaking and poking her sister.

"Want me to carry her upstairs? I'm sure a bed is more comfortable than the table," Dean stated, earning funny looks from Toni and Sam.

"Uh, sure! That'd be really nice of you," Toni smiled.

Finishing his biscuit, Dean positioned himself then scooped up Nicole without effort, disappearing from the kitchen.

"So, ready to get started?" Sam asked. Toni nodded eagerly as she followed him to Bobby's study.

Dean kicked open the door to the guest room upstairs and gently laid her down. She rolled onto her side, not at all disturbed by the transport. Dean pulled a quilt over her shoulders as she snuggled into the mattress. Before stepping away, he brushed a few stray hairs from her face.

His hand lingered on her ear then he lightly traced down her cheek and around her jawline. Dean's thumb caressed the underside of her bottom lip, cherishing the softness. Without thinking, Dean leaned forward and kissed the side of her temple. He sighed then left the room, closing it behind him.

"What are you doing Dean?" He said aloud, glancing behind him once then heading back downstairs.

Once the door was shut, Nicole opened her eyes, watching the door. She absentmindedly rubbed the spot where he kissed her, her mind running a million miles a minute. She closed her eyes, struggling to get back to sleep, pushing away all thoughts of Dean.

* * *

"Aside from the usual, like spraying a demon with holy water, you can say 'Christo', which means-"

"God in Latin." Toni finished.

Sam smiled, "Right, it makes them flinch," he paused, giving her a look, "how'd you know that?"

Toni blushed, "Instead of taking Spanish or French like the average student, I took Latin…thought it'd be more of a challenge," she replied, looking away.

"Impressive," he said simply, going back to scanning articles on his laptop. 'We got another nerd on the team' Sam thought with a smirk.

Toni spent a few hours in the study with Sam, pouring over various books and texts, familiarizing herself with demons and demonology. She learned about devil traps, possessions, exorcisms, and the use of salt. The more she read, the more she understood the events with her father.

"Question." Nicole asked.

"Shoot." Sam replied, not looking up from his laptop.

"After exorcising a demon, is there anyway the host can be saved?" Toni asked softly.

Sam looked up, staring at her doe eyed expression. He knew what she was thinking: had they done everything? Was there any way that they could've saved their father? Sam gathered his thoughts, knowing he had to tread carefully.

"I'm not sure. Demons can ride their host for months, years even. And depending on how they take care of the host or how long they reside, it just depends," Sam answered evenly.

Toni nodded then went back to reading. "Hey, there's nothing you or any of us could've done. Nicole said that the demon had been inside your dad for almost a year and we don't know the condition the demon left him in," he stated softly, reaching for her hand like he did the previous night.

Sam was growing increasingly comfortable with Toni the more they interacted and couldn't resist the physical contact. He hadn't felt this way for someone since Jessica. In all honesty, it was a nice feeling. Toni looked down at their hands and nodded again.

"Not going to lie to you…it does get harder from here, if you decide to stick around. But I promise you won't be alone and I will do my best to protect you," he sincerely, wondering if he was pushing her too soon.

"Thank you Sam, that's very sweet of you," she smiled, then stood up. "I'm going to get dinner started, thanks again for…everything," she said before exiting the room.

Letting out a breath, he attempted to refocus on the article in front of him, but failing miserably. He rubbed his face and massaged his temples. "Get it together Sam…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Various moans and sighs filled the table as the five of them sat together at dinner. The second meal that Toni prepared for them was teriyaki glazed ribs, mashed potatoes, sweet corn, and garlic knots. Like breakfast, not single person left behind any leftovers. Toni smiled to herself as she watched them eat and resisted the urge to laugh when Dean tried to sneak food off Nicole's plate.

"Ouch, what the Hell?" He exclaimed, massaging his hand that Nicole just smacked with her fork.

"Mine," she growled, her cheeks smeared with sauce.

"Aren't you supposed to be a lady?" Dean asked, earning a snort from Toni.

Nicole pretended to think for a moment, then smiled, "nope!" She stated, inhaling the last of her ribs.

Even the health conscious Sam Winchester was licking the bones. "How come you didn't have any?" He asked, looking at her sparse late that only had sides and bread.

Toni opened her mouth, but her sister answered first, "she's an herbivore boys…she doesn't consume animals, but doesn't have a problem serving it to others,"

"Thanks sis…" she muttered sarcastically.

"No problem," Nicole winked.

Each of the men shot Toni perplexed looks. "Why would you deny yourself such a pleasure?" Dean gasped. "Oh the horror!"

Bobby shook his head, choosing to eat in silence. Toni continued to munch on her veggies, "I can do fine without meat in my life…"

Sam coughed loudly, his food going down the wrong pipe. He sipped his water, burning his throat in the process. Both Nicole and Dean smirked at the comment.

Nicole chuckled, "nah, way too easy…"

Bobby sighed then stood up, "ya'll are a bunch of immature idjits, I'm gonna check a few more sources then turn in," he stated as he stood up, "thanks for cooking kid," he said to Toni before leaving the room.

"Don't you want some of the pie?"

Dean dropped his fork at her statement, "there's pie?"

"Crap…" Sam muttered.

Bobby paused at the doorway, looking over his shoulder. "What kind?"

"Apple; I picked some from your orchid earlier, hope you don't mind," Sam and Dean went quiet as they watched for Bobby's reaction.

He gulped then shook his head, "maybe tomorrow," he said quietly as he continued to walk away.

Toni frowned, "did I do something wrong?" she asked the guys.

They looked at each other, "The orchid belonged to his wife…" Sam stated softly.

"Oh…did she-"

"Yes she did and no, you don't want to know why," Nicole spoke up. "And so it doesn't go to waste, I will try some," she said, quick to divert the situation.

"You'd better hurry, Dean's already helping himself," And sure enough, Dean had snuck away and located the pie, already a third in.

Having heard his name, Dean looked over with his mouth full and face littered with crumbs, "huh?"

"Seriously Dean?" Sam sighed.

"What?!" Dean replied, mouth still full. He swallowed before speaking, "pie is pie Sammy," he stated, taking another bite.

Sam shook his head as Nicole stood and headed towards Dean. "Dean, give me the pie," His eyes widened as he held the platter closer to him.

"No."

"I will fight you for that pie Dean."

Dean squared his shoulders and placed the pie on the counter behind him. "You challenging me McClaine?"

"You bet your sweet ass Winchester."

"So you think my ass is sweet eh?" Dean smirked.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "do you not remember our last fight? I will hurt you." She stated, taking a fighting stance.

"Is this really happening again?" Toni whispered to Sam.

"Sadly yes," he replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can't believe my brother is fighting for pie…"

Toni laughed, "we have the best siblings,"

Off to the side, Nicole was on Dean's back and currently had him in a chokehold. He was flailing about, trying to buck her but she dug her knees into his back. Dean clawed her arms, trying desperately to shake her, only failing miserably.

"Say it Dean! C'mon, say it!" Dean muttered something inaudible, his face turning red. "I'll let you pass out on this floor Dean," Nicole said, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "say it…"

"Nicole is my King and I bow only to her!" Dean groaned.

Nicole smiled as she pushed off his back, releasing him from the hold. Grabbing the pie, she practically skipped out the kitchen. "Hey Bobby! Guess who won the pie?" She squealed happily.

Both Toni and Sam were laughing while Dean coughed, still on the floor. After a few moments, did he stand and began to exit the kitchen as well. Rubbing his throat, he turned to Toni, "your sister is a savage beast," he said with a raspy voice, leaving them alone.

"Has your sister always been so extreme?" Sam asked.

Toni nodded, "pretty much, she did a MMA and judo for almost ten years…best bodyguard ever,"

"Were you bullied?"

Toni bit her lip and nodded again, "I had skipped a grade in elementary school and was shorter than the majority of my peers so I stuck by her…" she trailed off with a shrug.

"She never taught you how to defend yourself?"

"She left before she could…" she whispered.

Seeing this conversation go south, Sam got an idea. "Would you be interested in me training you?"

"Like hunting a demon type training?" Toni asked.

Sam nodded, "Well, yeah. I mean, we'll be here for an extra day and anything could happen so I'd feel better if I could show you some stuff,"

Toni pondered this for a moment then agreed. "You do have a point…a demon could stroll up here tomorrow for all I know," she paused, sending Sam a small smile, "sure, I want to be prepared!"

No truer words had been spoken cause within twenty four hours, they would encounter yet another demon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Greetings all! A domino is about to fall, yippee! Enjoy this update and keep an eye out for the net one, more than likely within next week. Als, don't forget to fave/comment/etc. Ta-ta for now ^_^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the show Supernatural, just the story I came up with and the OCs.

 **Chapter 11**

Bright and early the next morning, Toni dressed in a baggy v-neck, yoga pants and slip on sneakers, ready to train. She stepped out onto the front porch to wait for Sam. While she waited, Bobby's dog Rumsfield walked over and placed his head in her lap.

For a Rottweiler, he was a very sweet dog. She proceeded to scratch behind his ears, making his tail flap against the wood floor loudly. "You know, I don't like dogs…but I think I'll make an exception for you,"

"Good cause he doesn't take to strangers very often," Sam said from behind her. Looking behind her, Toni took in the black tank and loose sweats that hung low on his hips. She gulped as she stood up, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Good thing I'm not strange huh?" She joked.

Sam grinned and gestured for her to follow, "we're going spar in the back then we'll try some shooting," he said as he jumped off the porch and circled around back. "C'mon!"

Breathing deeply, Toni followed, not as enthusiastically. She wasn't big on working out and was aware of how horribly out of shape she was. Part of her wanted Sam to take it easy on her, but at the same time, she knew that a demon wouldn't grant her the luxury.

Once in the backyard, she noticed Sam was doing some stretches and thought she should do the same. Standing a few feet away, she did some lunges and bent over to touch her toes. Sam looked up, taking notice to Toni's presence. He tried not to ogle while she twisted, loosening her limbs for the impending session.

Clearing his throat, "I think you're, er, good. Ready to start?"

"Ready!" She nodded eagerly. Sam nodded his head and held up his fists.

"Now, what I need you to understand is that in this world, there are no rules. It's life or death, walking away with your own body or having something evil inhabit it. A demon doesn't care about fighting fair. You don't worry about hurting them; in fact, your main focus is to do as much damage possible…your goal is to survive."

Toni gulped at his serious tone but nodded to show that she was listening.

"You need to hurt them in a way so that they don't get a chance to do the same to you. Now, you already are aware of the uses of salt and holy water, yeah?" Toni nodded, "now in a case that you don't have that available, you resort to other methods. Ok, put 'em up." He said, gesturing to her arms.

Awkwardly, Toni held her fists in front of her chest. "Like this?"

"You're a bit loose…" he replied, moving to stand beside her. Grabbing her hand, he formed a proper fist. "To make a proper fist, your fingers need to be tightly clenched and that your thumb is secure around your second and third knuckles. If you can't make a proper fist, you won't be capable of delivering a punch!" Sam stated, holding her hand in his.

Sam rubbed circles around the top of her hand for a moment before stepping back. "Ahem, right." He held his hands up for her. "Now, I want to see how your force is. Hit me."

"Hit you? Sam, I'm not sure-"

"Remember what I said about no rules? A demon isn't going to wait."

Toni sighed, then raised a fist to strike. Taking her time, she punched only for Sam to grab her wrist and spin her around till she was locked in his arms, her back to his front. She yelped as his hand gripped her throat and his arm circled her waist.

"Never hesitate, it could cost you your life," he said seriously. Toni was breathing heavily being so close to Sam. She could feel his heated breath on her ear and felt a strange tingle emitting from his hand on her throat.

"I could always use my powers on a demon," she said as she sent a rush of energy, pushing him away. Rotating on her heel, she raised her arms then shoved him to a nearby tree, keeping him there. "You know, element of surprise and all that," she winked.

Sam smiled, "yeah, there's always that," he agreed. "I still want to teach you a few things, if you don't mind."

Toni let him go and he rubbed the back of his head. "Teach me more Master Winchester." She mock bowed while Sam didn't let the nickname excite him too greatly.

He showed her a few other tricks and techniques, unaware that they were being watched. Nicole watched as Sam trained her sister, pleased yet also saddened by Toni's eagerness. She never wanted her sister involved in something so dark and felt like she was failing her all over again.

"Whatcha doin' pie thief?" Dean called, entering the kitchen.

"That's pie king to you," she stated, not looking away from the pair outside. She gestured for him to come over, "your brother is sparring with my sister,"

"Why? So she can be savage like you?" He asked from beside her.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "she wants to be ready in case a demon shows up, doesn't want to be scared again…" she said softly, thinking back to their conversation the past evening. Toni said she didn't want to run scared like when their dad showed up and Nicole couldn't blame her.

Taking in her change in demeanor, Dean turned off the jokes for the time being. "That's good…she needs it,"

"No she doesn't!" Nicole snapped, facing Dean. "This isn't her world! There is no reason for her to be part of this! Once this is over, we're disappearing…"

"Do you think that'll solve everything? Do you really believe she'll forget all of this? Or whoever is after you both will just suddenly stop looking? No, they won't! Demons have your scent and they won't cease at the drop of a hat!"

"I'll do what ever I have to in order to protect her! She doesn't deserve this!" She exclaimed, unleashing all the fury and resentment that's been eating away at her. She wasn't angry at Dean, she was angry at herself.

"Well you should've thought of that before you became a hunter!" He yelled, inches from her face. Nicole pursed her lips, not sure how to respond…hurt that he was right. He swore and stepped back, "Sam and I were thrust into this at a young age…and sometimes you just got to deal ya know?" He said quietly.

They locked gazes for awhile, neither sure how to continue from there. Nicole let her stubbornness get the better of her and she felt worse than before. Dean, sadly, was right. Sometimes you just have to deal the cards handed to you and she had a sucky hand at the moment.

"Ahem!" Bobby cleared his throat from the hallway. Nicole and Dean stepped away from each other. "Got some info, care to listen?"

"Sure, I'll go get Sam," Dean stated, but Bobby stopped him.

"I went over it with him yesterday, c'mon," Bobby said, leaving the room. Dean shot Nicole a glance before they followed Bobby into the living room.

Bobby was already at his table, looking over various graphs and articles. "I'll tell ya, this is some serious crap you kids stepped in."

"How's that?" Nicole asked.

"Normal year, I hear of, say, about three demonic possessions…four tops."

"Yeah?" Dean piped in.

"But this year, counting the one with your father," he said to Nicole, "this year, I hear of close to thirty so far," Nicole whistled. "You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us…a lot more," he said, taking a healthy sip from his flask.

"You figure out why?" Nicole asked, generally curious as to how close they were to finding the demon puppet master.

Bobby shook his head, "no, but I know it's something BIG. A storm's coming and ya'll, John," Bobby said, looking to Dean, "are smack in the middle of it."

* * *

"Without using your powers, try to disarm me," Sam stated, taking a defensive stance.

Toni was tired, sweaty, and her head was pounding having overexerted herself using her powers. Granted, she was learning a lot and seeing Sam just as sweaty was a plus. Making fists, she dove in and started swinging. Sam blocked the majority of her punches, but she landed a few that he didn't expect.

Like before, he grabbed her wrist and spun her into him, locking her in place. Only now, she was more prepared. She used her elbow to jab into his side, releasing her. Seeing an opening, she smacked the side of his face then kicked him hard in the torso. Sam fell into the dirt and she quickly planted her foot at his throat.

Breathing heavily, she placed her hands on his hips, "then I pour holy water all over the demon, right?"

Sam coughed, "yeap!"

Toni grinned then stepped back and helped him up. She clapped happily before pulling Sam into a hug. Sam winced but hugged her back…that last move hurt, but it was worth it. Pulling away, he began to praise her.

"Nice work! You learn fast,"

Toni flushed, "thanks," she said looking down.

"No really, great job! I think I may have some bruises to show for it,"

Toni's head snapped up, "oh God, why didn't you stop me! Do you need anything? I can go-"

Sam rolled his eyes then grabbed her shoulders, "Toni! You did exactly as I instructed and you did very well. I didn't want you to hold back and I'm truly glad you didn't," he said sincerely.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," she smiled.

"But…there is one thing you could do,"

"What's that?"

"Tell me about your powers," Toni's face fell.

"There's nothing to tell…" she said honestly.

"Oh, I'm sure there's plenty," Sam replied; he wasn't planning on letting her dodge him this time. "Have you always had them? Or did they just appear one day?" He asked, thinking of the visions that started earlier that year.

Toni hugged herself and took a few steps towards the tree. "I'm not sure Sam…it doesn't make sense, I can't explain it…"

Sam sighed, "I get visions."

Toni gave him a look. "Visions? Like premonitions?"

"I'm not sure either. They happen when I sleep…just bits and pieces, I barely remember sometimes. Then I had this vision of…" he paused, thinking about Jessica, "of my girlfriend's death, days before it happened," he said, sitting down in the grass.

Toni frowned. 'He had a girlfriend that died?' she thought. He must still be mourning her. She moved back and sat beside him. "I'm sorry…"

"Thanks," he said quietly, then continued. "And they've been happening more often recently and I just don't know what to make of them. They make me feel like-"

"Like a mutant freak?" Toni finished, feeling the same.

"Exactly! And I try to talk about it with Dean, but he just doesn't understand,"

Toni nodded and slowly brought an arm around Sam, sympathizing with him. She rested her head against his shoulder, letting out a breath as she gathered her thoughts. "It happened two years ago. I was at a frat party with a friend of mine and there was this guy,"

"A guy huh?" Sam interrupted, smirking down at her.

"Hey, want to hear the story or not?"

"Sorry, please continue."

"Thank you. So…there was this guy. Very well known, very popular…senior, jock…"

"Seriously? That's your type? I expected better of you," Sam stopped, seeing Toni's glare.

"Anyways!" She hissed. "No, not my ideal type, but I was dumb and he was cute. We chatted for a bit and me, being dumb and naïve, went upstairs with him…" She paused, hearing a sharp intake of breath from Sam. He was trying very hard not to interrupt again.

"I had absolutely no experience with the opposite sex and didn't realize that he was trying to go beyond talking. After we argued, I tried to leave but he stopped me. He was on top of me and just before he could do anything, I threw my arms up and he was flung into his closet. I knocked him out and didn't stay to see how he faired.

"Afterwards, I ran to a diner to hide out, my old job actually, and called my sister. She dropped whatever she was doing, which I think was hunting, and came to help me. And the rest is history. She didn't tell me where she'd been, but she was willing to help me, no questions asked. She figured I had this for a reason and wanted to help…" she shrugged.

Sam didn't speak this time, still processing the load of information. Some things made sense and others just didn't add up. That led him to thinking of other theories. He rubbed his forehead, going into an overload of processing. Another troubling thought occurred to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your mother die?" He asked, recalling their first conversation.

Toni stood up, her stomach churning. "Why would ask me that? Wasn't that other dark backstory enough?"

"I'm sorry, but it's important. Please," he pleaded, standing beside her.

"My dad told me it was a fire. Nicole was off at a sleepover and my mom woke up to check on me. He said there must've been some electrical issue…" she paused, racking her brain, trying to remember the rest of the story.

Sam on the other end was visibly freaking out. This was beyond strange and highly unsettling. "Were you six months old? Roughly."

Toni cocked her head to side, feeling uneasy, "Yeah? Why?"

Sam felt the wind knock out him as he began to pace. Toni called out to him but he ignored her. He turned to her, thinking of other questions when the sound of loud barking cut him off.

"Rumsfeld?" He questioned aloud, looking to Toni. Sam started walking to the front when another bark turned to a whine.

"Oh no…" Toni moaned, looking worried. "What could have hap-"

A loud crash cut her off then the sound of glass breaking. Going into flight or fight mode, Sam ran into the house with Toni hot on his heels.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dean and Nicole mulled over Bobby's words as he took a deep swig from his flask. He wasn't kidding, this was a BIG problem. The demons were getting bolder, but for what reason? The demon Nicole exorcised must've been telling the truth…they did have some master plan.

"Boy, I picked a grand time to come out of retirement…" Nicole muttered.

Dean snorted at her words. "We need all the help we can get. Bobby, what are-"

The sound of loud barking cut him off as they each froze, looking at each other. "Rumsfield?" Bobby called. The barking continued as Bobby goes over to the front window just as the barks cut to a loud whine.

Pausing, he looks out the window. "What is it?" He asks more to himself, seeing the chain hanging broken and the dog nowhere in sight. He shook his head, "something's wrong…"

At that moment, the front door gets kicked in, slamming into the ground. Dean quickly stepped in front of Nicole with a flask of his own while she pulled her knife from her back pocket. A woman with close cropped blonde hair and dark eyes strolled in like the place was hers.

She faced the trio with a sneer. "No more crap, ok?"

Stepping from behind Dean did Nicole get a good look. "Megan?" She asked in wonder.

"I go by Meg now." Her eyes flashing black as she looked her up and down. "Do you still go by Nikita?"

Nicole squared her shoulders and dove in fast, knife ready. Meg sighed as she raised her hand and sent Nicole flying to a nearby wall. Seeing an opening, Dean comes at her next with an open flask, but Meg hits him and sends him flying into a stack of books, knocking him out.

"Are you gonna try to attack too?" Meg asked, looking at Bobby. Before he could answer, she raised a hand to stop him. "I wouldn't." She paused, now looking towards the kitchen. "Might as well come out and join the party Sam!" She called.

Sam and Toni made it inside the house just as Meg did. Hoping for a sneak attack, they lingered closer to the wall. Toni's heart pounded as Meg called him out. Holding a finger in front of his lips in a 'sh' motion, Sam stepped out into the living room, placing himself between Bobby and Meg.

"Ah, good to see you Sammy," Meg grinned. "Let's cut to the chase. I want the Colt, Sam…the real Colt. Right. Now." Sam and Bobby are slowly moving across the room as Meg follows them, her back to the hallway Toni was in.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam replied, his eyes on Meg.

Meg growled at them. "Didn't I say no more crap?!" She yelled, pacing before them.

Slowly, Toni inched out of the hall till she was at the opening to the room. The demon Meg luckily had her back to Toni while Sam and Bobby kept her attention. Looking to the side, she saw that Dean was coming to and had crawled to her sister's side. Toni gulped, noticing blood pooling from Nicole's head. Just like the blood, Toni saw red.

"I swear!" Meg ranted, glaring at Sam. "After everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed! First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads." She scoffed.

Sam clicked his jaw, hoping their plan would work. What he didn't count on was Toni making an appearance. He kept his expression neutral as she was fully visible, already having an idea on her course of action.

"Such lackluster, men!" Meg continued, seemingly oblivious to Toni's presence. "I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" She paused, giving them a look. Then in a flash, she turned just as Toni used her power to shove Meg off her feet.

Sam and Bobby stepped quickly out of the way as Meg regained her footing. Facing the culprit, she growled again, eyes flashing black. She took a few steps forward only to stop. Meg tried to move again as she sent glares towards Toni.

Off to the side, Dean stepped in after making sure Nicole was semi conscious. "Actually, we were counting on it." He stated, looking at the ceiling above her. Meg also looks up and sees a large protective symbol etched there. Dean smirked. "Gotcha."

* * *

Some time later once Nicole was fully conscious, she was greeted by a surprising sight. One of her old 'co-workers' was possessed by a demon and strapped to a chair in the middle of Bobby's living room. She sighed as she stood up and sat beside Toni, who'd remained silent since she knocked Meg off her feet.

Nicole bumped her shoulder, "you ok in there Stoney?" She asked softly.

Toni scoffed and shook her head. "You're the one that gets knocked out and is asking if I'm ok?"

Nicole shrugged, "Yeah? Duh!"

"I think you knocked a few screws loose…" Toni replied earning a smack from her sister. "Ow!"

"I had enough to do that!" Nicole fussed.

Watching the scene in front of her, Meg gagged. "How sweet," she teased, gaining their attention. "Enjoy it while it lasts," she sneered.

Nicole stood and walked a few feet to stand in front of her. Placing her hands on the armrests, she leaned in till their noses almost touched. "I really wouldn't be talking so much shit if I were you,"

Meg smirked, "Awe, am I not gonna get my lap dance?" She asked, glancing down, "I'm in the perfect position to get one don't cha think?" She paused, dropping her voice a few octaves, "just like old times,"

Nicole reared backwards then slammed her head forward into Meg's earning a groan from the latter.

"Ah, fuck…" Nicole moaned, swaying slightly. Toni leapt up to catch her just as the men made an appearance. Dean and Sam looked between the pair: Toni holding an unsteady Nicole and Meg with a giant bruise forming on her forehead.

Bobby, who stood holding a giant canister of salt, rolled his eyes at Nicole. "You already have a concussion then you go and head butt a demon?"

"It provoked me."

He shook his head then faced Sam and Dean, "all the doors and windows are salted…if there are any demons out there, they ain't getting in."

Dean nodded then circled Meg, making sure her binds were secured. She smirked at him. "You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." She winked. Nicole huffed then stepped forward to slap her.

Dean gave her a look and she shrugged again. "She provoked you."

Meg laughed, "someone jealous?" She asked with a quirked brow. Nicole growled and moved to strike again only for Dean to block her.

"Back. Off." Dean hissed. "You are letting her get under your skin, why?"

"You are seriously asking why?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Maybe I'm pissed cause I'm over all this demon shit!" She hissed back, her thoughts drifting back to her dad. Looking past Dean at Meg, she glared at her.

"You are getting way too personal with this and you know it!" Nicole looked away, sucking her teeth, "we've dealt with her before and now she has our dad-"

"And you think I'm being personal?"

"The point is!" He continued, talking over her, "we all need to keep a level head right now, like a hunter should," Nicole pursed her lips then went to stand beside Toni.

"Good doggy, ruff ruff!" Meg grinned. Toni gripped Nicole's forearm keeping her back.

Dean cleared his throat as he faced Meg, "ok Meg, where's our father?"

"You didn't ask very nice."

"Where's our father, bitch?"

Meg tsked. "Jeez! You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't." She grinned, glancing at the girls. "It's nice ya'll found something in common with them."

Dean lunged at her, putting his hands on the chair arms. "You think this is a fucking game?! Where is he?! What did you do to him?!" He yelled.

"He died screaming. I did the deed myself." Dean looked at her with hate, then hit her across the face.

Meg groaned them spat out some blood. "That's kind of a turn on…you hitting a girl." She winked.

"You're no girl." Dean spat.

"A moment kids. Now." Bobby said suddenly, gesturing for them to follow. Trailing behind, Toni shot Meg one last look.

"Awe, you're gonna leave me all alone?" Meg asked in a baby voice. "But there's so much I can tell you," she grinned. Letting out a breath, Toni rushed down the hall.

"…now I expect better of you Nicole, but you two," Bobby said, his finger waving in front of the boys, "you got to be careful with her and don't hurt her."

"Why?" Dean asked.

Bobby guffawed. "Because she really is a girl, that's why!"

Shaking his head, "what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Nicole sighed. "She's possessed, remember? That's a human possessed by a demon. Why did you think I got so pissed before?" She huffed then looked at Bobby, "how many demons have they tackled?"

"Wait wait!" Dean stepped in, "are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?"

Bobby nodded, "yes, so watch it." He stated, looking between them.

"Poor girl…" Toni said softly. Sam glanced over then pulled her close. "Do you really think your father is-"

"No." Sam interrupted, "she's lying." Sam stated, not wanting to cater to the idea of their father being dead.

Dean agreed and moved back to where Meg was, the latter boring holes into them. "Well, at least there's some good news…" Dean trailed off.

"How?" Sam asked.

"That there's a real girl in there," he said, giving his brother a look. "We may be able to save her."

Nicole smiled, "and I think I know how…"

* * *

"You know Nicole, Megan had a bit of a crush on you. Did you know that?" Meg droned on.

Nicole was currently going over exorcisms and rituals with the guys, ignoring Meg's words. She herself had it memorized, but wanted them to have a direct source. Meg, like most demons, wasn't cooperating and even though she failed her father, Nicole didn't want another repeat; she wanted to save this one even if it meant doing an exorcism that could easily kill her.

Meg huffed, not liking being ignored. Instead, she turned to Toni who also had a nose in a book. "How do you deal?" She asked. Toni didn't engage her. "Do you like being an orphan?" Toni visibly stiffened, no longer paying attention to her book. Meg glanced over at Toni before continuing, "want to be an only child too?"

Toni dropped her book, the sound echoing around them. Sam looked up first and moved to stand beside her while Nicole was being restrained by Dean. "Toni, maybe you should head upstairs and-"

"No, I'm fine." She replied, looking only at Meg.

"Yeah Sammy, you had your chance to talk with me." Meg smirked, looking at Toni, "I want some girl time."

"Shut your mo-"

"What do you want with me?" Toni asked, speaking over Sam. Like Dean, she wanted her own answers.

Meg grinned, "it's not what I want, it's what my daddy wants,"

"And what does he want?"

"His special children," she replied, her eyes flickering to Sam's briefly. "Wouldn't it be nice to have a daddy again my little orphans?" She teased.

"Enough!" Nicole yelled, pulling Toni to the side. "Sam, start reading. Now."

"Awe! Are you gonna read me a story?" Meg cooed.

"Something like that." Dean stepped, turning to his brother. "Hit it, Sam."

"Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino…" Sam began.

"An exorcism? Are you serious?" Meg asked earning a nod from Bobby. He crossed his arms, unsure about how the exorcism would turn out.

"Oh we're going for it, baby. Head spinning, projectile vomiting…the whole nine yards." Dean said gruffly.

"...tribuite virtutem deo."

Meg flinches in pain, eyes closed tight. Sam looks at Dean who nodded for him to continue. Meg opened her eyes and looked over at Sam, her eyes shining black.

"I'm gonna to kill you! All of you!" She growled, looking at them one by one. "I'm gonna rip the bones from each of your bodies slowly!"

"I swear, all you demons say the same boring shit," Nicole stated, blocking Toni from view.

"I'm going to kill you last so you can watch your sister burn alive!"

"No, you're gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our Dad is." Dean stated, "or at least get a nice tan." Meg smiled as Sam continued on.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica!"

Meg rocked in her chair, pain etched on her face while Sam read the exorcism ritual. She finally gasps in pain making him stop, "He begged for his life with tears in his eyes! He begged to see his sons one last time before I slit his throat!"

Toni's hand flew to her mouth as Sam chanted with vigor. Nicole held Toni's hand, expression neutral. She mentally threw all thoughts from earlier out the window; there was no saving Megan now.

Dean leans down to her. "For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into Hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God!"

"Ergo perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae. Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt..."

A harsh wind blows open the front window, extinguishing the candles. Sam continues to chant as Meg shows signs of being in pain again.

"Where is he?" Dean asks again.

"You just won't take 'dead' for an answer, will you?!"

"Where is he?!"

"Dead!" She screamed.

"No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!" Dean exploded, his calm demeanor gone. Sam paused his reading, shooting him a concerned look. "What are you looking at? Keep reading."

"Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi..."

Meg's chair beings scraping around in a circle as she screamed. "He will be!" She gasped, caving in.

"Wait?! What?!"

"He's not dead yet! But he will be after what we do to him." She groaned.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Nicole spoke up. Dean was in shock, mouth agape.

"You don't." She replied simply, out of breath.

Regaining his resolve, he grasped her chair, "where Goddamnit?!"

"A building! Okay?! A building in Jefferson City!" She exclaimed.

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!" Dean rambled.

"I don't know!" She whined.

"And the demon, the one we're looking for," he paused, looking at Toni, "and the one after her, where are they? Are they working together?"

"I don't know! I don't fucking know!" Meg swore. "I swear! That's everything I've heard. That's all I know." She almost whispered.

Dean nodded then looked to Sam. "Finish it."

Her eyes widened. "What? I told you the truth!"

"I don't care."

"You son of a bitch, you promised!"

"I lied! Sam?" Sam doesn't say anything and Dean looks at him angrily. "Sam, read!"

Toni pushed past Nicole to stand in front Dean, giving him a hard look. "Don't do this Dean!"

"Feeling sympathy for the demon?" Dean asked harshly making her shrink back.

"No! Maybe we can still use her? Find out where the demon is." She pleaded.

"She doesn't know." Nicole said from behind her.

"She lied then," Sam chimed in.

"This whole conversation could've been a lie!" Nicole slapped he hands at her sides.

"Stop, do you hear yourselves! There's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her." Dean stated.

Sighing, Bobby comes up to them, breaking his silence, "you're gonna kill her if you continue,"

"What?" Dean and Sam said together.

Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose. "You said she fell from a building, right? That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it, that girl is going to die." Nicole looked away, knowing he was right…same thing happened to their father and now another innocent victim.

"We are not gonna leave her like that." Dean said in a matter of fact tone. Toni gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

"She is a human being." Bobby replied.

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery." Dean said then pulled Sam back to where Meg sat, "now finish it."

Looking at each of their faces, Sam felt unsure. "Dean-"

"I said finish it!" Dean said firmly. Sam takes a deep breath and keeps going.

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri-"

Meg throws her head back and screams. The demon escapes through her mouth in a large black cloud and spreads out into the protective circle in the ceiling before disappearing. Meg leans forward as blood starts to drip from her mouth. The five of them stood still, each wondering if it was over. A deep groan from Meg pierced that silence as she slowly lifted her head.

"Oh my God," Toni gasped as Nicole dove forward to untie her.

"She's still alive!" Looking at Bobby, "call 911! Toni, get some water and blankets!" They nodded and rushed off.

"Thank you…" Meg whispered.

"Shh, shh. Just take it easy, alright?" Nicole replied, having finished untying her.

"Come on, let's get her down." Dean said as he went to one side and Sam to the other. They lifted Meg from the chair while Nicole cradled her head. Her bones crunched as they lowered her to the floor making her cry out.

"Sorry, sorry! I got you, it's okay." Sam whispered.

Nicole caressed Meg's head that was resting on her lap. Meg opened her mouth slowly to speak, "a year…"

"What?" Nicole asked, leaning in closer.

"It's been a year Nicole…" she replied on the verge of tears.

"Shh, just take it easy." Nicole cooed, brushing away her blonde locks.

"I've been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did…it's a nightmare…" Meg continued.

"Was it telling us the truth about our Dad?" Dean asked earning a smack from Nicole. "Ow!"

"Really Dean?" Sam sighed.

"We need to know." Dean replied, rubbing the spot Nicole hit.

"Yes…" Meg gasped, "but it wants...you to know...that...they want you to come for him…" she said slowly, her breathing labored.

"If Dad's still alive, none of that matters." Dean stated just as Toni whipped around the corner with a blanket and a glass of water. She past the glass to Nicole while Dean and Sam covered her.

"Bobby is still on the phone, something about another emergency in town…" Toni said as she began wringing her fingers together. Nicole gave her small sips at a time while the boys went back and forth with questions.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Sam asked.

"Not there. Other ones. Awful ones.

"Where are they keeping our Dad?" Dean piped in.

"By the river…sunrise…" she said slowly.

"Sunrise?" Dean questioned. "What does that mean?"

"Stop it! Can't you tell she's had enough?" Toni exclaimed, noting Meg went quiet. Nicole's hand traced past her temple to her jaw. She repeated the motions till she noticed that Meg had gone completely still. Bringing her index and middle finger to her neck, Nicole felt nothing. Meg was dead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sam and Dean were loading up the Impala while Nicole conversed with Bobby. Toni paced up and down the porch, unsure of what to do next. Meg was dead and the paramedics were on their way. She chewed on her thumbnail before jumping off the porch and headed to where the boys stood.

Sam noticed her first, "you ok?"

Toni scoffed. "I don't think I'll ever be ok…"

"Welcome to the club," Dean stated, slamming the trunk shut.

"Does it ever get easier?" Toni asked hopeful, looking between the two, her eyes lingering on Sam. Before either could answer, Bobby and Nicole appeared. Nicole stood beside her sister, pulling her close to her side.

"Ya'll better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here." Bobby said, looking at each of them.

"Ya'll?!" Dean said, looking at Toni and Nicole.

"Yeah, we're coming too," Nicole replied, standing before Dean, crossing her arms.

"We are?" Toni asked, giving her sister a look.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "We can't stay. Do you know how weird it'll look?"

Dean sighed loudly. "Fine! But if either of you get in my way-"

"You shut your porky mouth Winchester! We are more than capable-"

"Enough! We are wasting time!" Toni shouted, silencing the pair.

Dean harrumphed. "What are you gonna tell them?" He asked.

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out," he shrugs, handing the Key of Solomon book to Sam. "Take this, you might need it." Sam muttered thanks before putting it in the Impala.

"Thanks for everything Bobby. You be careful, alright?" Dean stated, shaking his hand.

"You just go find your Dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won't even try to shoot him this time." Dean smirked and nodded. Bobby turned to Toni and Nicole. "And as for you two…"

"We'll be good Bobby and stick together, I promise," Nicole interrupted.

"You may know this game kid, but you've been out of it for awhile." Bobby said gruffly. "Respect one another, got it?"

"Yes sir Bobby sir!" Nicole mock saluted.

"Idjit…" Bobby muttered. Toni stepped towards him and hugged him tight. Taken aback by the hug, he awkwardly patted her back.

"Thank you for taking us in Bobby, you take care…"

Bobby sniffled, pulling away from her. "No problem kid. You take care too and thanks for cooking, I'm gonna miss it." Toni nodded and followed Nicole to the Camaro.

"Hey Dean! Can that toy of yours go past sixty or do I have to slow down for you?" Nicole yelled.

Sam snickered as Dean groaned. "I already regret this…"

* * *

Several hours later, they arrived in Jefferson City, Missouri. Dean and Sam had already pulled ahead then parked by some train tracks. Sam was going through the book Bobby gave them while Dean loaded some weapons into a duffle. Both Toni and Nicole lingered in her car, neither ready to follow the Winchesters.

"You've been quiet…" Nicole began.

"I'm just mentally preparing myself," Toni replied quietly.

"It'll be ok Stoney. We'll stick together ok? I'll have your back and you'll have mine," Nicole stated before exiting the Camaro. Letting out a deep breath, Toni followed and walked a few steps while Nicole removed her own duffle from the trunk.

"Dude! What are you drawing on my car?" She heard Dean shout. Turning, Toni saw that Sam was drawing some symbols on the hood of Dean's car.

"It's called a Devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it." Sam stated looking up from the book.

"So?"

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox." Sam replied as he headed to do the same to the Camaro.

Sam barely lifted a hand before Nicole shouted at him, "touch my Fireball and I'll personally make sure you don't have any kids," she said, closing the back door then unlocked the trunk, "besides, I already have one," she said, opening her trunk then pulling aside some fiber, revealing the same symbol.

Sam chuckled nervously as he backed away from the car. Dean scoffed, "you named your car Fireball?"

Nicole slammed the trunk shut. "Yeah! Problem?"

Dean shook his head, "nah, just kinda stu-"

"Before you finish that statement, what did you name your tin can hmmm?" Both Sam and Toni sighed.

Dean clenched his jaw, "Baby…"

Nicole snorted, "Baby? Are you shitting me? Now that's a dumb na-"

"Okay!" Sam stepped in before a repeat of 'McClaine vs Winchester' could commence. "So…now we have a place to hide the Colt,"

"What are you talking about? We're bringing the Colt with us." Dean stated, forgetting Nicole's almost insult.

"We can't, Dean! We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon, we've got to use them on 'the' demon." Sam replied.

"No, we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"You got us here!" Nicole shouted, gesturing between her and Toni.

"Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun!" Sam yelled, ignoring Nicole.

"I don't care, Sam!" Dean shouted. "I don't care what Dad wants, okay? Since when do you care?"

"We want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too. Hell, I mean, you're the one who came and got me at school!" Sam shouted back, earning a scoff from Dean. "You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I'm just trying to finish it!"

"Ok, this has got to stop," Nicole said as she went to stand before Dean and Toni did the same to Sam.

"Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought! You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you. You're selfish! You don't care about anything but revenge!" Dean yelled, trying to push past Nicole.

"That's not true, Dean! I want Dad back, but they are expecting us to bring this gun. If they get the gun, they will kill us all! Dad, you…them," Sam said, looking down at Toni briefly who was poorly holding him back, "the Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We can't bring that gun," he paused, giving Toni a soft look, "we just can't…"

"Then fine! We don't bring the damn thing!" Nicole exclaimed, looking between the two. "We'll leave it in my car ok?"

Sam nodded, "fine."

Nicole looked at Dean, "is that ok?"

"Fine…" grumbled Dean. Nicole pressed her hand to his chest, giving him a look. "I said fine! Damn…" Dean takes the Colt out of his jacket pocket and hands it to her.

"Good," she replied as she tossed it into their trunk.

"Are you alright?" Toni asked, looking up him.

He nodded, "yeah, sorry…"

"It's fine; I have a sibling too remember?" She replied, bumping his shoulder lightly.

"Are we ready boys and girls?"

* * *

"How the hell are we supposed to get in there?" Nicole asked as they stood outside of 'Sunrise Apartments'.

"Uh, 'we' aren't doing anything," Dean clarified, "you two are going to meet us at the side of the building once we get our dad out of there," he said, gesturing to the building.

"Seriously Dean? Do you even have a way in?"

"Sam is gonna pull the fire alarm so we can get the civilians out."

"And?" Nicole dragged out. "How long till they respond?"

"Seven minutes." Toni chimed in.

"Then what?"

"I'll distract the firemen while Sam circles around and gets us some uniforms."

Nicole snickered, "you're gonna distract them?"

"Uh, yeah!" He replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Unless they're females, you won't have much luck pretty boy," Nicole said, crossing her arms.

"That's the fifth time you called me pretty…" Dean asked, disgust lacing his voice.

"Look, how about we distract them," she suggested, looking at Toni.

Dean opened his mouth to protest only to get interrupted, "that makes more sense Dean; it's rare that we get female officials,"

"No Sam! We have a good plan-"

"C'mon Dean! You gotta admit it's a good idea! And I promise as soon as you and Sam go in, we'll leave,"

Nicole smacked Toni's arm, waiting for her to pop in. "Yeah, it's, erm, foolproof…" Toni mumbled quietly.

"Argh! Fine! Let's get this over with…" Dean huffed as adjusted his duffle and walked a few yards ahead.

"Be careful," Sam stated, his eyes lingering on Toni before he followed Dean. Toni's cheeks heated up and she looked away only to face a smirking Nicole.

"What?"

"Nothing my sweet sister," Nicole said in a sing song voice, "nothing at all." She said, pulling a confused Toni to follow her.

Nicole and Toni waited at the curb for seven minutes exactly after Sam pulled the alarm. A firetruck and a couple rescue vans parked at the curb while people pooled out of the building and firemen started going in.

Nicole grinned, "let's go to work." She said before walking up to one of the firemen. "Hey, what's happening? Is it a fire?" Nicole began in a ditzy tone.

"We're figuring that out right now, ma'am. Just stay back, ok?" The fireman said, pushing her back.

"But I have a cat up there! And she just had kittens!" Nicole whined, turning so his back was to the truck. She shot Toni a look to do the same.

Toni bit her lip as she caught sight of Sam and Dean off the side. Another fireman was heading the same direction and Toni moved fast. "Excuse me sir!" Toni called, getting his attention. "Uh, what's happening?"

The fireman gave her his attention but remained serious. "By the looks of it, someone just pulled the fire alarm…no need to worry ma'am," he said, tipping his hat.

Toni forced a smile onto her face as the two Winchester men went behind the truck, "oh, well that's a relief! I'd hate if someone got hurt," she pouted.

"No need to worry ma'am," he winked and Toni inwardly groaned. She continued to smile to the point of discomfort as she waited for the guys to come around the corner.

"Well that's great news!" She giggled. This went on for a another few minutes till she felt a nudge behind her.

"Moochi and her kittens will be fine!" Nicole said behind her then glanced at the fireman in front of her. "Thank you so much for doing what you do!" She said to the fireman.

"It's all part of the job," he replied before turning back to Toni. "Listen, if you are free this Sat-"

"She isn't cause she'll be shacking up with me and three other men, toodles!" Nicole squealed as she grabbed Toni's arm and headed for the cars.

"Oh my gosh, that was nerve-wracking!" Toni stated once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah and he was totally wrong for you," Nicole replied.

"How would you know?" Toni asked.

"Whenever I glanced over, he kept checking out your tits," she said as she unlocked the Camaro.

Toni gasped, covering herself, "seriously?!"

Nicole nodded. "Yeap! At least Sam looks at your face…" she stopped herself.

"What does Sam have to do with this?" Toni questioned.

"Oh, nothing!" She said as she checked her phone. "Crap, we better book it!"

* * *

Nicole drummed her fingers impatiently against the steering wheel as they waited in the alley behind the complex. She checked the clock radio every ten seconds and would shy at the lack of change. Toni was getting anxious just by looking at her, but other things were nagging her as well.

"Nicole?"

"Hmmm,"

"Do you think their dad's ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sure…sounds like a tough as nails type of guy," she answered without hesitation.

Toni bit her lip, wondering how to word her thoughts, "but what if he's possessed? Like our da-"

"Don't compare their father to ours ok?" Nicole snapped, looking at her sister, "our da-father, was ridden hard for nearly a year…" she stopped, clearing her throat. "Our father didn't stand a chance…"

"You really believe that?"

"Yes…I do," she replied quietly.

Toni bit harder to prevent it from quivering. "We didn't get to mourn him Nicole…" she said sadly, "do you even miss him?" She asked just as quietly.

Nicole didn't get to respond having heard a ruckus from the sidewalk. Turning her head, Toni saw Sam getting attacked another man. He pins Sam down on the street and starts beating him to death.

"Shit!" Nicole swore, exiting the car, and running to help. "Stay in here!" She called over her shoulder. Nicole turned a corner to see Dean flying in her direction. He slammed into her, knocking them both off their feet

"Fuck Nicole! What are you doing here?" Dean yelled, getting them to their feet.

"Saving your ass!" She yelled back.

"No, this will." He said, pulling something from his jacket and running forward. The sound of a gunshot pierced the air and the man falls off Sam, his head sizzling from the bullet.

"The Colt?! You have the fucking Colt?!" Nicole exclaimed. Dean ignores her and puts it away then headed over to his brother.

"Get my dad, I got Sam!" Dean said, picking up his brother. Nicole groaned and ran to where their father was. Dean gets Sam onto his feet and they look at the dead man, both the demon and its host gone.

* * *

Outside of town, the Winchesters and the McClaines were hiding out in an abandoned cabin. Toni had just finished patching up Sam's face and had followed behind Dean to tend to their dad who was unconscious.

Sam was rubbing his temples as Nicole sat down in front of him. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'll survive." He sighed, giving her a look. "You don't think we were followed here, do you?"

She let out a breath, "God, I hope not…but at least we're well hidden, for now,"

"Yeah, for now…" he whispered.

"Is there something else?" She asked.

"My brother…he saved my ass back there, I-"

"I guess your pretty glad I brought the Colt huh?" Dean interrupted, taking a seat at the table.

"No…" Sam began, "ok, yes."

"You're welcome." Dean replied smugly.

"I still think that was a jackass move," Nicole stated.

Dean shot her a glare, "and my brother would've died."

"Here we go…" Sam said, getting up to stand by the window.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"You guys just met and are already acting like an old married couple," Sam replied, giving them both a knowing glance.

"Bullshit!" They said in unison again. Sam smirked as they glared at the other.

Nicole sighed, "how's your dad?"

"He's fine. Toni was checking his vitals when I came out here," He replied simply. Nicole nodded and began pacing again, watching the door.

Toni, who was a few feet away, was checking his pulse. It was odd, not a very steady beat, but Toni shrugged it off as she packed up her kit. She turned away and headed to the bathroom to get him some water. When she returned, she was shocked to see him standing upright near the door.

Toni gasped, almost dropping the glass. "My goodness! Wasn't expecting you up so soon," she said, moving to stand beside him. She set the glass down and looked up at him. His expression was neutral as he looked her up and down, sizing her up. "Uhm, how are you feeling?"

He remained silent as he stared at Toni, making her uneasy. She coughed awkwardly, bouncing on her heels. Slowly, his face morphed into a smirk and he took a long blink. Toni reared back in shock, her jaw falling open: his eyes were a bright yellow.

Toni didn't get a chance to scream as one hand flew to her mouth and the other to her throat. She struggled against his hold, even attempted to use her power, but they failed her. Toni's eyes glazed over as she passed out. The demon in John's skin dropped her to the floor as his eyes went back to normal.

"Much better my child," He chuckled as he left the room, locking it behind him.

* * *

Nicole had changed her mind about Dean lying and bringing the Colt. Both Sam and Dean were beating themselves up over the death of an innocent man.

"…you did what you had to do, alright; if it was my sister, I would've done the same. Honestly," Nicole stated.

"But I didn't hesitate and that's what bothered me." Dean replied.

"It shouldn't. You did good son." John stated, making himself visible. The trio turned at the sound, Nicole more cautious than the others.

Dean gulped. "You're not mad?"

"For what?" John asked.

Dean scoffed, "for using a bullet."

John chuckled. "Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you," he pointed at him, "you watch out for this family. You always have. And I'm damn proud of you.

Dean was shocked. He even laughed slightly, "thanks dad…"

The wind suddenly picks up and the lights start to flicker. They all go over to the window. Nicole watched the door, waiting for her sister to appear. "Uhm, John right? Where's my sister?"

"She was cleaning some stuff in the bathroom when I came out here…said she'd be out in a few," he answered immediately. Nicole nodded, but still felt something was off. John continued on, looking outside. "It found us. It's here."

"The demon?" Sam asked first.

John nodded. "Sam, go make lines of salt in front of every window and every door."

"I already did it."

"Well, check it, okay?" John snapped.

Sam held his hands up. "Okay!" He replied, leaving the room.

Nicole was staring at the other door now, willing it to open. This whole situation was making her extremely uneasy. Something wasn't right, not just the demon that was coming for them. She looked over at Dean and something flashed in his expression. He was uneasy too.

Nicole's eyes flickered to John whose back was to them. She shook her head once, hoping he'd understand. He glanced down a moment then nodded. Nicole fought to keep her face neutral all the while she was panicking internally.

"Dean, you got the gun?" John spoke up.

"Yeah." He replied evenly.

John held out his hand, "give it to me."

Dean took it from his pocket. "Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation; it disappeared."

"This is me Dean, I won't miss. Now, the gun, hurry." He said, turning to face him. Dean hesitates and looks down at the gun then back at Nicole.

Nicole shook her head rapidly. "No, don't."

John gave her an irritated look before facing Dean again. "Son, please!" Dean backs up a few steps while Nicole slowly walks to the bedroom door.

"Dean, give me the gun! What are you doing?" He shouted.

"He'd be furious."

"What?"

"That I wasted a bullet," Dean went on. "He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one." John just looks at him as Dean raises the gun, pointing it at him. Nicole wasn't far from the door now…just a few more feet…

"What are you talking about son?"

Dean cocked the gun. "You're not my dad."

John scoffed. "Dean, it's me."

Dean shook his head, "I know my Dad better than anyone and you ain't him!"

"What the Hell's gotten into you?!"

"We could ask you the same thing." Nicole accused, standing in front of the door now, hand reaching for the knob. Sam comes into the room and is shocked to see Dean pointing the gun at John.

"Dean? Nicole? What the hell's going on?" Sam demanded.

"Your brother and his little friend have lost their minds." He stated.

"No we haven't Sam, not at all." Nicole said, her hand twisting the knob behind her.

"He's not dad Sam,"

"What?!"

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him!" Dean said, looking at Nicole. "He's different, even Nicole can tell."

John scoffed again. "Don't listen to them, Sammy. Especially her, she doesn't know me!" He said pointing at Nicole.

"How do you kno-"

"We don't have time for this! You've got to trust me if we're gonna kill this demon!" Sam looks at the three of them. Nicole is shaking her head while Dean was shooting him glances, hoping to read them.

"Sam?" John questions. Making up his mind, Sam stands beside Dean. John looks at them. "Fine! If you all so sure, go ahead. Kill me!" John looks down and waits. Dean holds the gun on him, but can't pull the trigger.

"Screw this!" Nicole huffed as she flung open the door. She gasped seeing her sister unconscious on the floor. Seeing red, she pivoted on her heel and glared at John who's eyes were now yellow. "You bastard!" She yelled, moving forward to strike.

John smirked and threw her against the wall. Sam and Dean attempt the same only to get tossed as well. The force causes the Colt to fall from Dean's hand.

John picks it up. "What a pain in the ass this thing's been." He said with a sneer, "but thank you for holding onto it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Hello my dears! Well, this is it! There's only one chapter left, gah! Thank you so much for sticking with this story. Also, I put up a poll on my profile concerning a possible sequel (I'm already halfway done, but I want to make sure ya'll want it too). So, this chapter is on the shorter side, but plenty enough happens in it...hope that makes sense. Anyways, hope ya'll like it! And don't forget to read/review, etc. Ta-ta for now! ^_^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the show Supernatural, just the story I came up with and the OCs.

 **Chapter 14**

They were all pinned tight to the wall and Toni was still knocked out. From her angle, Nicole could see Toni's chest rise and fall. 'She's alive' Nicole thought happily. She struggled but stopped at the look the demon sent her.

"It's you, isn't it?" Sam spoke up first. "We've been looking for you for a long time."

"Well, you found me." Yellow eyes said, spreading his arms wide. He glanced at Nicole, "I've been trying to find ya'll too," he winked.

"Fuck off." Nicole spat.

Yellow eyes glared and raised an arm, slashing the air. Nicole let out a cry of pain as her head flicked to the side. Lifting her head, a large bruise pulsed on her cheek. Her brown eyes darkened as she stared at the demon.

"Watch your tongue Nicole…I might rip it out next time," he stated.

"Didn't they spray you with holy water?" She asked.

John laughed. "You think something like that works on something like me?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Nicole yelled.

"Get in line." Sam growled.

"Oh ho ho, that'd be a neat trick." John grinned. "In fact," he puts the gun down on a table, "here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy." Sam looks at the gun, but nothing happens. "Well, this is fun…"

"Not from where I'm pinned…" Nicole grumbled.

John brought an index finger to lips in a 'sh' motion then walks over to the window beside Dean. "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this," he sighs, "this is definitely worth the wait."

Dean struggled only to remain pinned. Sam was glaring in his direction while Nicole thought of a thousand ways to kill him. This was the demon that they were both were after. He killed their mom and he's the reason why Nicole had to exorcise her father not to mention he hurt her sister.

John looks over at Sam and Dean. "Your Dad, he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit…he says 'hi' by the way." John snickered, looking at Dean. "He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go or I swear to God-"

"What?! What are you and God gonna do huh?!" He exclaimed. "You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." He comes over to Dean. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter." He looked at Sam. "The one in the alley? That was my boy." Then finally, he looked at Nicole. "The one with your daddy? That was my brother."

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean guffawed.

"What? Ya'll are the only ones that can have a family? You destroyed my line! How would you feel if I killed your family?" He smiles at Dean then at Nicole. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. But two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean and Nicole said together.

"I wanna know why! Why'd you do it?" Sam asked.

John turns to Sam. "You mean why did I kill your mommies and pretty little Jess?" He asked.

Nicole's head snapped at his words. "Mommies?" She asked softly, more to herself.

A surprised look came over John's face. "Oops! I let something slip...naughty me,"

Nicole was breathing heavily now. "You killed…you killed my mother?"

"Yeah." John shrugged like it was nothing. Nicole felt like the wind was knocked out of her. She could feel all their gazes on her as her own eyes began to water.

"Why?" She asked next.

John ignored her and focused on Dean. "Did you know Sam was going to ask her to marry him? Been shopping for rings and everything." He glanced at Sam and Nicole. "But since ya'll want to know why…it's because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Sam asked, his sight set on Yellow Eyes. Dean however had his on Nicole who had tears running down her cheeks.

"My plans for you, Sammy. For Toni…and all the children like you." He replied, glancing over at Toni's unconscious form.

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Dean spat.

John goes to stand in front of him. "Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean mocked.

"You know…you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is, they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam, he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Dean smirked. John looks at Dean as he steps back and puts his head down. When he looks back up, Dean suddenly yells in pain.

"No!" Sam and Nicole screams. Dean starts to bleed heavily from his chest. Sam struggles against the force pinning him while Nicole continues to scream at the demon to stop.

"Dad! Don't you let it kill me!" Dean pleads. John looks at him again and smiles as Dean cries out louder. Blood is running out of Dean's mouth, gurgling in his throat. "Dad, please…" Dean gasps. More tears flow from Nicole's eyes as Dean passes out.

"Dean!" Sam yells, still trying to break free.

John whispers. "Stop…stop it!" They all fall to the floor. Sam dives and grabs the gun off the table as Nicole crawls to Dean's side.

"Dean!" She whispers, shaking his shoulders. "Oh God, you've lost a lot of blood…"

"Where's my dad?" He coughs.

Nicole looks over at Sam who was aiming the gun at John. "You kill me, you kill daddy."

"I know." Sam fires the gun, shooting John in the leg. He kneels over, falling down flat. Sam gets up and goes over to check on John. He is lying motionless on the floor.

Sam takes a step forward, "Dad…?"

John suddenly looks up. "Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me now! You shoot me in the heart, son!" Sam aims the gun at John. "Do it now!"

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it." Dean calls.

"You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!" John pleas.

"Sam, no!" Dean cries, falling against a still Nicole.

"You do this! Please Sammy! Argh!" The demon leaves John in a black cloud from his mouth, disappearing through the floors. A few moments later, his body begins to stir. John eyes, no longer yellow, stare at Sam accusingly. But Sam ignores it as he rushes to Dean's side.

"He's drifting Sam, we've got to get to a hospital." Nicole states, tearing up again.

Sam looked to his dad, who was sitting up. "Dad, help Nicole get Dean to the Impala!" He said, now standing. "Nicole, is the Camaro unlocked?" Nicole nodded as Sam ran to the bedroom to scoop up Toni and ran outside.

John went to Nicole's other side and on the count of three, they picked him up and followed Sam who had Toni laying in the front seat. He tossed Nicole her keys and he helped put Dean in the back of the Impala. Once Dean was secure and John strapped himself up front, he faced Nicole for a brief moment.

"Just follow me ok? The hospital is few miles away." He said, climbing into the car.

Nicole nodded, "we'll be right behind you," she stated, already heading to her vehicle and bringing it to life.

Sam is driving well past the speed limit with Nicole on his bumper. John gasps in pain and Dean is slumped in the back seat, struggling to remain conscious. Behind them, Nicole is clenching the steering wheel, stealing glances at Toni. Her pulse and breathing were stable and upon closer inspection, she could see a large bruise the size of a handprint at her throat.

"It'll be ok Toni…I promise, you'll be ok…" Nicole sniffed, crying again. She had cried more times within the last hour than she did in years. The last time she truly cried was at her mother's funeral and now she was a wreck.

Looking ahead, she could see Sam talking with their father who was up front. He'd occasional look in the rearview either at Dean or at her. Another 'H' sign with the Caduceus symbol flashed ahead, telling them that they were 1 ½ miles away.

Nicole visibly relaxed. "It's ok Stoney, we're almost ther-"

Suddenly, an eighteen wheeler slams hard into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed, driving it sideways in front of it. Nicole swore and slammed on her brakes, skidding to side. The front end of her Camaro smacked against the back of the truck causing her car to flip and land upright in a nearby ditch.

The bumper of the Camaro lay a few feet from the vehicle and the headlights were smashed. Gray smoke billowed from the bent hood as it idled in the ditch. The black phoenix that once decorated the hood was now unrecognizable due to the damage and paint scuffs.

Nicole was knocked out for a moment, lucky that her airbag deployed, preventing a concussion. She came to, blinking slowly as she took in her surroundings. Nicole checked her limbs, thankful nothing was broken, and attempted to open her door. The driver's side door whined in protest as she attempted to pry it open.

Looking beside her, Nicole noticed an empty seat. Her breathing increased as did her heart at the absence of her sister. "Toni? Toni!" She called. Nicole ripped off her seatbelt and tried to exit the car. She cried out in pain. Nicole's legs were pinned, locking her in.

With a rush of adrenaline, she pushed hard against the dash that kept her captive. And with one final cry, she jerked herself out of the Camaro onto the hard pavement. Her body squealed in protest, but at least she was out. Nicole avoided glass and other broken debris as she inched away from the car.

"Toni!" She called into the night. Her breath came out misty, not noticing the chill in the air. Nicole scanned the area and a few yards away, she spotted the Impala that was in worse shape than the Camaro. "No…" she whispered.

The sound of a door opening made Nicole cease movement. An older white male climbed out of the truck and walked calmly to the Impala. Nicole watched in silence as the man grabbed the handle and ripped the door from its hinges.

"It can't be…" she whispered. A beat later, the man reared backwards as a black cloud of smoke erupted from his mouth before he fell backwards onto the grass. "More demons, great…" she huffed. At the sound of a sigh, she looked up to see Sam collapse out of the Impala. "Sam!"

He looked to the sound. Catching sight of Nicole, he stood and limped towards her. "Nicole, you're alive!"

"Yeah, but my legs aren't," she whined. Sam slowly picked her up, earning a hiss from Nicole. She clung to him, "are they-" she began, not wanting to finish her sentence.

Sam looked away, "I don't know…" he stopped, looking at the Camaro then to Nicole. "Where's Toni?"

Something flashed in her eyes, "Toni! I don't know! Help me Sam, please!"

Sam's heart sank deeper. First his family and now Toni. 'No, they will be fine' he said to himself. 'They have to.' He half carried Nicole as he limped towards the Camaro, calling out her name. Looking closer at the vehicle, Sam saw that the windshield was smashed outward.

Sam gulped as he turned his head, following the path of projectory. A good twenty-feet away near the back of the truck, lay Toni. Nicole followed his line of sight and gasped. She took off running only to collapse onto the road. Sam blinked and picked her up, moving as quickly as he could.

They fell to the ground beside her as Nicole began sobbing. Glass was trapped in her dark hair and her face was littered in scratches. Her clothes were torn and ugly dark bruises shown underneath them. Despite the horror that befell her body, looking at her face, Toni looked peaceful as if she was sleeping.

"Oh Toni…" Nicole cried, falling onto her body. "No Toni, no. Oh please no…" she moaned, her own body shaking. "No!" Nicole screamed into the night, her voice echoing around them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Hello my dears! This is it, the last chapter! Thank you for checking out this story and the love you've been leaving in response to it. And again, please don't forget to check out my profile in order to vote in the poll concerning a possible sequel(s) to this story. I'm maybe halfway through writing book 2 plus I have plenty of ideas for a series of books featuring the McClaine sisters, but I want to know for sure that ya'll would want it before I continue on then eventually post it up here. So, don't forget to fave/review, etc. and make sure to vote in the poll! Thank you again so very much and this chapter is a bit longer, enjoy! ^_^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the show Supernatural, just the story I came up with and the OCs.

 **Chapter 15**

 **THE ROAD SO FAR…**

"My name's Dean."

"Nicole.

...

"I'm Toni."

"Hi, I'm Sam."

...

"Damnit Dean, you're losing it!"

"I never lose Sam!"

...

"She's not my not my sugar-pie."

...

"Didn't think I'd find your lair, eh witch?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

...

"For the rest of the year, Bobby trained me and took me on hunts."

...

"Nicole is my King and I bow only to her!"

...

"What I need you to understand is that in this world, there are no rules. It's life or death, walking away with your own body or having something evil inhabit it. A demon doesn't care about fighting fair. You don't worry about hurting them; in fact, your main focus is to do as much damage possible…your goal is to survive."

...

"Where's Toni?"

"I don't know! Help me Sam, please!"

 **NOW**

Toni's blue eyes flash open as she sat up in bed. The walls around her are white and it's eerily quiet. She swung her legs across the bed and plants them on the floor. Toni stands up and rubs at the cotton shirt and pajama bottoms. Her feet are bare as she exits the room and walks into the hallway.

"Hello? Sticky?" She calls out. "Anybody?" She turns and runs down the stairs to the front of the hospital. There she finds a nurse's station and walks forward. "Uhm, hi? I think I was attacked…but I don't remember by who. Is there any way you can get ahold of my sister?"

The nurse doesn't respond as she shuffles some papers on the desk. Toni waves a hand in front of her face then proceeds to clap her hands. Toni begins to panic then runs back upstairs to the original room. Coming to a halt in front of the doorway, her jaw falls open.

In front of her is her body, eyes closed, and hooked up to a machine that's beeping slowly. Her body is black and blue with tubes in various parts of her body. One was sticking out of her throat that was helping her breath. Toni backed out of the room, shaking her head rapidly.

"This can't be happening…" she whispered.

"Actually, it is," a voice spoke from behind her. Turning, she was faced with a one Dean Winchester who was dressed similarly to her.

"Dean!" She gasped, running to embrace him. He returned the hug stiffly, patting her back lightly before pulling away. "Dean, are…are we?

He shrugged, "I don't know. I was just in my room when this spirit blew past me. I chased after it and then I found you."

"Okay…" she replies evenly. "And everybody else?" Toni asked next. Before he could answer, someone appeared from around the corner. Toni grinned happily seeing that it was Nicole. It faltered when she saw her solemn expression and bruised face.

"Nicole…" they both whispered. Toni gave Dean a look and went inside the room.

Toni stood on the other side of Nicole, taking in her expression. Nicole's eyes were red as if she was crying and bags were underneath them. Her hair was wild and she looked pale considering her olive complexion. Nicole remained stock still, eyes focused on Toni's sleeping form.

Nicole let out a sigh, leaning forward to grasp Toni's hand. "You're so cold Stoney," she sniffed. "I think we should vacation somewhere warm when this is over. Maybe Florida? Or Hawaii? I know you've always wanted to go there…" her voice broke. "Oh God Toni, please wake up…I got to take you to Hawaii…" she laughed. Then the laughs turned into sobs.

"She never cries…" Toni said aloud, catching Dean's attention. She shook her head, "I can't watch this…" Toni said, running out into the hall.

"Toni!" Dean yelled, running after her. She runs to the other end of the hall, but stops once she sees Sam.

"Sam!" She squeals. "Sam! Please! Listen to me!"

"He can't," Dean said, once he caught up to her. "Apparently this quack of a doctor thinks I ain't waking up and for once Sam's psychic powers aren't working,"

Toni turned towards him, "psychic powers?"

Dean stammered, "uh, well…ahem, you see…he has weird powers…"

Toni's mind flashed back to when she was training with Sam. She told him about her powers and he was about to explain his own. That was yesterday wasn't it? God, it felt like a lifetime ago.

"No need to elaborate…" she interrupted and he sighed in relief, turning back to Sam.

"Come on, Sam! Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on us!" Dean exclaimed suddenly. Sam sighed and left the room. Dean followed as did Toni. They were greeted with John lying in a hospital bed, his arm in a sling.

"Hey dad, glad to see you awake," Sam said, sitting down opposite John. "How are you feeling?"

"Could be worse. What the doctors say about Dean?"

"Nothing." Sam sighed. "Look. The doctors won't do anything, so we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him."

"I just said that!" Dean fussed. Toni cracked a grin, happy that Dean was still Dean.

"We'll look for someone." John replied. "But honestly Sam, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone."

"Why not? I found a faith healer before!" Sam exclaimed.

"All right, that was, that was one in a million-"

"So what? Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass? Dean is dying! And Toni…" Sam paused, not wanting to go that far. John caught his change in tone.

"How well do you know these girls Sam? Especially that-"

"Don't dad, not now," Sam cut him off, standing up from his chair.

John nodded, "where's the Colt Sammy?"

Sam gave him a dirty look. "Did you not hear me? People are dying and all you care about is the Colt?"

"We're hunting this demon and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only card."

Sam scoffed, "unbelievable…"

Toni didn't stay to hear the rest. She backtracked to her original room and noticed that her sister was no longer alone.

"What exactly are you telling me doc?" Nicole asked. Moving closer, Toni saw that her sisters' fists were clenched and her lips pursed. She was angry…very angry.

The doctor took a step back. "I'm saying that you need to think realistically. Toni suffered some severe head trauma that may keep her from waking up. Have either you discussed the possibility-"

Nicole snapped and she growled as her hands went for the doctor's neck. Toni gasped as Nicole slammed the doctor into a nearby wall.

"No no no! You. Will. Save. My. Sister!" She said in between slams.

"Sticky! Nicole, stop!" Toni screamed even though she couldn't hear her. A couple nurses attempted to pull her off, but one ended up with a bloody nose and the other with a black eye. Eventually, security was brought it and they kicked her out.

Toni watched from the window as Nicole stood and dusted herself off. Looking past the angry expression, Nicole's eyes were sad and watery. She was shaking like she was cold and breathing heavily all the while one thought was pulsing in her brain.

'This. Isn't. Over'.

* * *

Dean sighed as he watched what was left of his family argue. After her sister left, Toni didn't know what else to do so she went back to Dean. She leaned on the other side of the doorway, across from him. He didn't acknowledge her for a few minutes, just focusing on Sam and John.

"Bad News: my family is still bickering. Good News: I did some serious Patrick Swayze 'Ghost' shit with a glass of water," Dean stated, smiling slightly.

"My sister got herself kicked out of the hospital," Toni replied quietly.

His head snapped to her, "really?" he asked in awe. "What she do?"

"She strangled the doctor who said I had no chance of waking up, gave one nurse a shiner, and the other a broken nose…" Toni laughed, "it took three different officers to get her out,"

Dean laughed. "Man, a woman after my own heart."

She eyed him, "do you like my sister Dean?"

"Do you like my brother Toni?" He countered.

Toni looked down, grinning. "Touché."

"Hello! Can you see me? Why won't you look at me?" A woman's voice yelled. They shared a confused expression and ran to follow the sound. "Somebody talk to me! Say something, please!"

"Hey! Can you see us?" Dean asked, gesturing to him and Toni.

"Yeah." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"Great! Alright, just, uh, calm down." Dean said, moving his palms in a downward motion.

"What's your name?" Toni asked.

"Tessa." She replied softly.

"Okay, good, Tessa. I'm Dean and this is Toni."

"What's happening to me? A-am I dead?"

"That sort of depends." Dean chuckled, trying to ease the tension.

Toni rolled her eyes, "why don't you take us to where you, uh, woke up?"

Tessa nodded and began walking down the hall then around a corner. They stood outside a room, watching Tessa's body that was hooked up like Toni's is. An older woman, most likely her mother, sits by the bed holding her hand.

"I don't understand," she began sadly. "I just came in for an appendectomy."

"Well, I hate to bear bad news…but I think there were some complications." Toni smacked his arm. "Ow! What's with you McClaines and abuse?"

"You're being insensitive…" she hissed.

Tessa shook her head. "This is just a dream, that's all. It's just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream."

"I wish…" Toni replied.

"Tessa. It's not a dream." Dean spoke up.

"Then what else could it be?" Tessa slapped her hands at her sides.

"You ever heard of an out of body experience?" Dean asked.

"What are you, some new aged guy?"

"You see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni?"

Toni piped in. "It's actually a very old idea. Got a lot of different names: Bilocation, crisis apparition, fetches... I think it's happening to us."

"And if it is, it means that we're spirits of people close to death." Dean finished.

Tessa looked between the two. "So we're going to die?"

"No!" Toni exclaimed, unsure herself.

"Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better, we can snap right back in there and wake up." Dean said confidently as they continued to walk. "I gotta say though, I'm impressed." Dean stated after a beat.

"With what?" Tessa replied.

"With you. Most people in your spot would be jello right now, but uh, you're taking this pretty well."

"Better than us when we first uhm, woke up?"

"Don't get me wrong. I was pretty freaked at first. But now, I don't know. Maybe I'm dealing with it." Tessa shrugged.

"So you're okay with dying?" Toni asked shockingly.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed. "I just think, whatever happens just happens. It's out of my control, it's fate."

"Well, that's crap. You always have a choice. You can either roll over and die or you can keep fighting, no matter what mi-"

 _'Room 237, code blue. Dr. Kripke to room 237, code blue.'_

The speakers announced, cutting off Dean's rant. Him and Toni shared a quick look before he ran off.

"Where is he going?" Tessa asked.

Not answering, Toni took after Dean. She saw him yell then enter the room. From the doorway, Toni could see what looked like a spirit hovering over a girl's bed who was being resuscitated by nurses and doctors. Dean lunged at the spirit which vanished into thin air.

"All right, let's call it." A doctor says sternly as they stop resuscitation. "Time of death, five eleven p.m."

"At least she's not suffering anymore." Another nurse said softly. Dean stood, mouth agape in shock while Toni was sad. She turned her head to gaze at Tessa who had disappeared.

* * *

Later that evening, there was still no sign of Nicole or Tessa. Toni watched Dean pace in his room. Sam had gone off somewhere while their dad was also missing. Dean was unusually quiet and Toni didn't want to be alone so she suffered in silence.

"There's got to be something to save us…" Dean said aloud.

"What if there isn't anything?" Toni asked, having been thinking that possibility since that morning. "What if Tessa is right? What if-"

"No!" Dean boomed making Toni jump back. "Don't you start quoting her fate mumbo jumbo too! I refuse to die and I especially refuse to let you die! It ain't happening sister."

"Sorry…" Toni said quietly. "It's just…I hate the idea of wasting away here. Can you imagine? What would we become Dean?" She asked low, pinning her eyes on his. Dean didn't have a chance to answer when Sam came barreling into the room with a leather bound book in his hands.

Noticing the familiar book, Dean grinned happily, "hopefully we won't have to find out."

"Dean? Toni?" Sam called cautiously, looking around the room. Toni gave Dean a look.

"We had a Quija moment earlier…I'll uh, explain later," Dean said quickly as Sam opened his mouth to speak again.

"So, Dad wasn't in his room. But I found his journal," he paused, holding it up, "so who knows? Maybe there's something here." Sam flips open the journal and leafs through it, glancing over at Dean's unconscious form occasionally. Dean comes to stand behind him and gestures for Toni to do the same.

"Thanks for not giving up on us, Sammy." Dean whispered as Sam turns to a page that says 'Reapers'. Both Dean and Toni leaned over to read the page.

 _'Reaper lore appears in every culture on Earth and goes by a 100 different names. It's possible that there's more than one of them at any given time._

 _Reapers are essentially angels that serve death and assist in maintaining the Natural Order. They are thought to be neutral beings, aligned with neither Heaven nor Hell._

 _Reapers can stop time. You only see them when they're coming for you. Reapers can take on any form or appearance they choose. They can even alter perception as they see fit._

Dean's eyes go wide. "Son of a bitch." Dean mutters as he leaves, stalking down the hallway. Reluctantly, Toni follows. She heads after him around corridors till they reach Tessa's original room. It's different compared to earlier, no machines or other extras. Tessa is sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed casual with a forest green tee and jeans.

"Hi Dean. Hi Toni." She greeted without a smile.

"You know, you read the most interesting things. I sure didn't know Reapers can alter human perception. Basically, they can make themselves appear however they want." Dean huffed.

"Like a normal girl coming for a normal operation," Toni finished, still in a bit of a shock from what she read.

"I was wondering when you two would figure it out."

"I should have known. That whole 'accepting fate' crap of yours is far too laid back for a dead chick. But everything else? All the extra dark glamour, I'm not really getting," Dean said, voicing Toni's thoughts.

"It's my sandbox Dean…I can make you see whatever I want." Tessa replied simply

"But why?" Toni protested next. "Do you like toying with people like this? It's sick!"

"He didn't give me much choice!" Tessa exclaimed, gesturing to Dean. "He saw my true form and flipped out! It kinda hurts a girl's feelings and I didn't want to take a chance with you." She said in a matter of fact tone. "This was the only way I could get you both to talk to me."

"Okay, fine. We're talking. What the hell do you want to talk about?" Dean said grumpily.

"How death is nothing to fear." She said, stepping forward. She touched Dean's cheek and gripped Toni's hand.

"It's your time to go, Dean. And you're living on borrowed time already." She said before turning to Toni. "For you both…especially you Toni, you were fortunate enough to even exist."

* * *

Many hours later and after as much research, Nicole had a plan. A half baked plan, but a plan nonetheless. Waiting for the next shift change, she snuck back into the hospital. With her hood pulled up and face down, she stuck to the walls as she walked. Nicole eventually stumbled upon a closet that housed scrubs and facial masks. Changing quickly, she adjusted her mask as she left the closet. Phase one complete.

She kept to herself as she walked sending the occasional nod to a doctor or nurse. Nicole climbed steps, searched rooms, and other closets to aid in the second phase of her plan. Off to the side, Nicole spied a medical cart and smiled under her mask. With gloved hands, she carefully searched vial after vial till she found it in the bottom drawer.

"Yes!" She whisper yelled, pocketing the vial and a syringe. Closing it and checking to make sure she wasn't spotted, she left the cart as quickly as she found it. She went down a floor where her sister was located. But before she went to her, she made a side stop.

Nicole lingered in the doorway of Dean's room just watching him. His chest rose and fell lightly as his machine beeped. He had a long tube down his throat like Toni, helping him to breath. Dean wasn't as bruised as Toni, but still heavily scratched and just as broken.

She looked on sadly, patting the bulge in her pocket that contained the vial. "I'm sorry Dean…" she said before turning and leaving the room. Heading down the hall to her sister's room, she fidgeted and second guessed.

The feeling evaporated when she noticed another in the seat beside Toni. The figure was hunched over and still, not noticing her presence in the door. Stepping closer, she saw that it was Sam Winchester. Clearing her throat, he jumped up.

"Oh, evening! I was just, uhm, I," he stammered. Nicole said nothing and tapped her wrist, not wanting to give herself away. Sam apologized once more and exited the room, Nicole shook her head and turned back to her battered sister.

Removing her mask, she gazed at Toni. "It'll be ok Toni…" she whispered. Breathing heavily, she removed the vial, and packaged syringe from her pocket. She pieced the needle together with the plastic container and tugged it slightly making sure it was secure. Next, she reread the label of clear liquid, double checking it.

 _ **Adrenaline (Epinephrine), 500 ML**_

"I just need 40 ML…" she mumbled, carefully puncturing then extracting the adrenaline. Letting out a breath, she tapped the syringe and pressed the extra air out. Holding it tight, she stepped forward till she was hovering over Toni. "Here goes everything…" as she positioned the needle above Toni's heart. Holding her breath, she raised her arm then brought it down hard, releasing the drug directly to her heart.

* * *

"What do you mean I wasn't meant to exist?" Toni exclaimed, stepping from Tessa's grasp. Dean was standing by the window, looking into the darkness. It was cloudy and the sun was slowly rising on the horizon, barely touching the sky.

Tessa just stared ahead, expression passive. "You weren't meant to be born Toni, I'm sorry."

"No!" Toni yelled, stepping backward. "This can't be happening…I don't believe you…"

"Stage one: denial."

"Oh bite me!" Toni spat.

"Stage two: anger."

Toni sighed. "You don't just say that to someone!"

"Even if it's the truth?" Tessa asked, dark eyes searching her face.

"Was I meant to die in childbirth or something?" Toni questioned.

"Or something…" Tessa trailed off, "but there was…interference."

"Maybe for good reason…" Toni muttered, turning away from Tessa standing beside Dean.

"I'm sure you hear this a lot but you got to make an exception…cut us a break," Dean resolved.

"Stage three: bargaining."

"Shut up with that!" Toni huffed. "Our families are in danger! They need us!" She paused, looking at Dean. "They need Dean, at least spare him…" he shook his head, exasperated.

"The fight's over." Tessa said simply.

"The Hell it isn't." Dean countered. "My brother could die without me…"

Toni tuned out the rest of the conversation, allowing her mind to wander. Tessa's words had been severely unnerving and made her question everything. She wasn't meant to live…her life was a lie. But there was interference…she must be important. Toni at the moment was feeling dizzy which was strange. She shook it off, but the sensation increased.

"…same thing you hunt. They can't let go and can't move on…" Tessa went on.

And then Toni fell over, pain etched onto her face. She clutched her chest, heat spreading from her center to the rest of her body. Dean looked on in horror while Tessa was still, eyes wide. Toni fell to her knees, clawing at her chest. Screaming.

 _'Room 121, code blue. Dr. Wright to room 121, code blue.'_

Immediately after Nicole took the plunge, Toni reacted, her body thrashing about. Her machine was beeping wildly and alarms were going off. Nicole backed out of the room and yelled down the hall for help. A team of nurses and doctors rushed in bringing a large machine with them.

They tore apart her top and removed the long tube from her throat. Nicole watched in terror as they began to resuscitate her. She shook her head slowly, not believing her eyes. It was supposed to help her, not kill her! The machine emitted a long beep, no longer spiking like before. Nicole's heart clenched at the sound.

"Ready the defibrillators!" A doctor yelled as a nurse squeezed some lubricant onto the square devices.

"Ready sir!"

He rubbed them together before placing them to her chest. "And clear!"

Toni's chest shot up. No change in the beep.

"Again! Clear!"

Her chest shot up again then nothing. The doctor did it two more times. The doctor sighed, putting the defibrillators aside, his face solemn. "Alright, let's call it…"

"No." Nicole whispered.

"Time of death, 6:18 A-"

A loud gasp erupted from beside them followed by gagging. Toni's blue eyes shot open, looking around the room in shock. She shot up in her bed, looking around till her eyes found Nicole's who had tears running down her face.

"You're crying..." Toni's voice came out hoarse, "you don't cry."

* * *

"It's a real miracle Miss, you must have a Hell of an angel watching over you," the doctor stated missing the look shared between the McClaine sisters. "If all these tests come back alright, I don't see why you can't be released this afternoon."

"Thank you doctor," Toni replied, her voice still raw. He nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey doc!" Nicole called him. The doctor looked nervous, his hand going to his throat which confused Toni. Nicole followed him outside, talking low. From her position on the bed, she saw Nicole hug the doctor and he nodded, pulling away looking baffled.

"What was that all about?" Toni asked once Nicole returned.

Nicole appeared sheepish, rubbing the side of her arm. "Just thanking him for saving my baby sister," she said softly.

"Okay…" Toni replied, not really believing her.

"So, Dean's awake too," Nicole changed the subject.

"Really?"

"Yeah, woke up early this morning…might get released before you though since he didn't exactly have a cardiac arrest like you did,"

"Curiouser and curiouser." Toni whispered.

"Yeah…" Nicole said back. "Uhm, Toni…can I ask you something?" Sensing the seriousness in her tone, Toni nodded. "I know it's too soon to ask but…" Nicole paused, sighing, "while the doctors checked you out earlier, I went to the cafeteria downstairs and ran into Sam which is how I found out about Dean.

"Sam, he…he told me some odd stuff. He said that he managed to communicate with Dean while he was in some sort of limbo and that you had been with him…" Nicole paused again, wondering if Toni would chime in, but she gestured for her to continue, "said that something was hunting them, you and Dean, said that it was a Reaper.

"Said that it was trying to claim you both. When Sam asked him about it, Dean said that he didn't remember anything and I just wanted to know if you remembered anything…anything at all from being in limbo."

Toni blinked then closed her eyes for a brief moment. Her mind was jumbled up and she had been having a hard time processing things. She forced herself to remember.

 _'You're lucky to be alive.'_

 _'You weren't meant to exist.'_

 _'Death is nothing to fear.'_

 _'It's fate.'_

 _'Whatever happens, happens.'_

Toni wrenched her eyes open and looked at Nicole.

"Anything?" She asked tentatively.

"No, nothing at all."

Nicole deflated but nodded, smiling softly. A light knocking made her turn her head and she stood as the door pushed open. On the other side was the last person they expected to see.

"Morning ladies," John Winchester greeted. Toni stiffened at the greeting, not entirely sure why. Nicole noticed and sat beside her on the bed, gripping her hand. "Sorry by the way, not the best first impression," noticing her discomfort.

"Not really," Nicole clipped out, "but it wasn't you," she shrugged.

"Well, thank you…" he replied, shifting from one foot to the other.

"May I ask why you are here Mister Winchester?" She questioned. "You don't seem like the type to hand out apologies,"

"I'm not," he began, "Nor am I one to say thank you but…thank you."

Nicole and Toni shared a confused look. "For what?"

"For sticking with my boys," He answered. Nicole opened and closed her mouth, resembling a fish. "Times are dark and even though I don't care to admit it, they're gonna need all the alliances they can get…I lost many, it's good that they haven't."

Toni sent him an odd look, "are you trying to tell us something Mister Winchester?"

John looked at the ground for a moment then back at them. Something unknown flashed in his eyes but neither sister caught it in time. He forced a smile onto his face, "just don't give up on them and stick together always..." he wanted to say more but shrugged it off. He said a quick goodbye and left the room.

"Is it just me-" Toni began.

"Or was that weird? Yes, very." Nicole finished.

"You think he's gonna split on them again?" Toni asked.

Nicole shrugs, "I don't know…Yellow Eyes is still out there…" she let the sentence drop, not meeting Toni's eyes.

"What is it?" Toni probed.

Nicole sighed as she ripped off the band-aid. "Yellow Eyes, the demon the Winchesters are after, also killed our mom and is the one after you."

Shock. Awe. Fear. Anger. Fright. Confusion. Those emotions swarmed her mind, but she didn't let it show.

A great number of things happened to her that week. She fell for a guy. Learned a big secret. Lost her dad. Went down the rabbit hole. Discovered that the monsters in her closet were real. Did some travelling. Died and came back.

But surprisingly, it all went on the back burner when Nicole shared the truth of her mother's death. Silence took over their space. The P.A. system went off, but it was ignored. All that was inferred was their combined breathing.

Nicole was screaming on the inside. Her sister just had a near death experience and then she shares this whopper of information. Could she have waited? Probably. Could she have eased into the skid? Maybe. Did she really have to rip the band-aid? Yes. Cause there was no more cuddling in their family.

"You still with me kid?" Nicole asked. Toni blinked and took some deep breaths.

"We're going after it aren't we?" Toni asked, her voice eerily even.

Out of all the responses, that was the least likely she expected. Tears, yes. Screaming, yes. Protesting, yes. But this strange calmness, very unexpected and a bit scary. Unfortunately, it was what they needed at the moment.

"If you want, then yes…we can."

* * *

They saw the smoke before they saw the fire. On the outskirts near some trees, a funeral pyre was set up, burning freely. Sam and Dean Winchester stood before the fire, Sam crying and Dean stone faced. Toni and Nicole McClaine walked slowly towards them, already aware of whom they were honoring…it was a hunter's burial.

Sam spotted them first and Toni moved fast, pulling Sam into a hug as his cried into her shoulder. Nicole silently stood beside Dean watching the embers dance in the dusk, neither speaking, but aware of the other's presence.

"I swear on his grave that I will find that yellow-eyed son of bitch and will send him straight back to Hell."

"Like it or not Winchester, I'll be right by your side."


End file.
